I'd Spend My Life Waiting For You
by StarlitDreams01
Summary: After Emily comes to JJ's rescue on a case, they both begin to recognize that their feelings mean more than friendship. Will Emily ever find the courage to confess her feelings? Will JJ? Will the pair be able to navigate their relationship throughout the chaos and danger of their lives? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Get down!" Emily screamed, throwing herself to the floor. She rolled to the side, contorting her body so that her arm could sweep across JJ's knees, knocking the blonde to the ground beside her. Bullets were whizzing through the air, pinging off the metal warehouse walls around them. JJ had been under cover and was unarmed; Emily motioned to concrete pillar fifty feet away, hinting that they should crawl. JJ nodded.

JJ had never been one to pray before but she did in this moment, praying hard with every limb she moved. Emily covered her, choosing to crouch over crawl as she fired back at the targets she couldn't see. The rain was coming from the beams in the warehouse ceiling, and judging by the distance they were missing by, the shooters were either inexperienced, have accurate or decent weapons, or didn't have a clear view. That, or unsubs didn't care if they hit or missed the agents; they knew that eventually, Prentiss and Jareau's luck with run out.

Finally, they reached the pole, but only one could safely fit behind it and be completely shielded. Without hesitation, Emily shoved her partner against the concrete and pressed her own body tightly against JJ's; she used the angle to fire back, reaching for another clip on her waist.

"Damn it", JJ cried, "Why didn't Hotch let me bring my gun?" She had been on assignment, posing as the unsub's date. Hotch had argued that arming JJ would create an unnecessary risk, considering the guy's tendency to be distrustful. Sure enough, when she had arrived at the restaurant, he had his entourage wave a handheld metal detector over her body.

It had all gone awry when JJ sneezed and Reid mistook it for the distress sign. The team rushed in, but not before the unsub- who they only knew as The Possum- knocked the hell out of JJ and drug her out of the kitchen. Emily, who had been waiting in the surveillance van, saw JJ being abducted and followed.

"Because he would have killed you the second that metal detector went off, Jen." Emily said, ducking behind the barrier to reload. "And current circumstances excluded, you're much more fun alive."

Watching Emily's fingers fumble with her belt, JJ sighed, "Let me at least help you reload." Agent Prentiss didn't know how many clips she had left, but together she and JJ operated as a team; she shot sparingly as she saw the blurring figures move in the raptors, and JJ pulled the next clip off her belt so that the brunette never had to take her eyes off the sky above them.

JJ closed her eyes and pressed her forehead into Emily's chest. How were they going to get out of this? Neither knew if the team had been able to follow, and neither had their cell phones on them to send out a distress call. They were backed into a corner with nowhere to run. Jareau felt Emily's body jolt and lifted her head, alarmed to see the wall behind them suddenly covered in red paint. Emily kept shooting, the gun now in her left hand.

"Emily!" JJ whimpered, "Emily, you were hit!"

The brunette didn't respond.

JJ grabbed her lapel, "Emily, talk to me!"

Emily's eyes remained on the raptors above, watching one of the shadows fall to the makeshift wooden floor. The hail of bullets lessened. She kept shooting, praying the figure she saw was the only one that remained. Her hand was trembling; Emily looked down and saw that it was her last clip.

"Emily?" JJ pleaded, watching the brunette's face turn ashen. "Emily, talk to me."

"I know 3 are dead. There's one more. He's still shooting. There's 1 more Jay, and then we can get out of here." Emily said, determined. "But I can't do it- I can't shoot anymore. I need you to trade with me."

JJ blinked back tears. She verbally assaulted herself, internally screaming for herself to pull it together. "Okay, Em. Give me the gun."

Emily did as she was told and stepped back to give JJ room to move forward, then she slipped between the blonde and the concrete barrier. JJ held her breath as she pushed herself into Emily's body, being sure not to hit the growing red stain on the brunette's shoulder.

Focused, she studied the ceiling; nothing moved. The bullets had stopped, like the assailant had seen them switching positions and was using the opportunity to toy with them, trying to draw them out of their hiding spot. For what seemed like hours, JJ waited, letting her heartbeat synch with Emily's. Emily rested her head against the pole, the blood seeping through her fingers as she tried to hold pressure to her arm. The world was beginning to blur, the air around her beginning to fog like a smoky haze.

JJ shifted her stance and felt Emily's blood between her toes; it had seeped its way through the flats she was wearing. She lowered the gun and took a step back, cupping Agent Prentiss's face in her hand. "Emily, you've got to stay with me. Do you hear me?"

Emily nodded, her mouth too dry to reply.

JJ exhaled sharply, praying once more. Suddenly, the sky opened fire again. But she saw him. 250 yards away, a figure stood in the raptors, shooting at the two agents. She steadied her aim and fired. Three shots later, JJ watched him fall to his knees and then hit the ground. She waited for a moment to be sure that no one else would follow, but everything was quiet.

"Em, if I help you, do you think you can get to that door over there?" JJ pointed towards a metal door halfway across the warehouse.

Emily just nodded again. She took a step forward, but quickly lost balance. Eyeing the ceiling, JJ slid the Glock into the waistline of her dress pants. "Come on, Emily. You can do this." She whispered, slinging the brunette's uninjured arm around her neck. "We can do this." She repeated.

Prentiss knew they needed to get outside. Her count could have been off, and more of the unsub's agents could be on their way to finish the job. They needed to get out of the death trap and fast, but she couldn't seem to make her feet move.

"I know this is going to hurt and I'm sorry." JJ winced, anticipating Emily's pain. She pulled Emily's limp body across the warehouse floor, a streak of blood left in their wake. Emily whimpered, biting the collar of her jacket to keep herself from screaming. "I'm so sorry, Emily. I'm so, so sorry." JJ repeated. "We're almost there."

The door was padlocked from the inside with a heavy metal chain. JJ propped Emily against the aluminum wall and said, "Cover your eyes." Sparks flew as she fired the Glock at the lock, it finally falling free to the floor. She slid the gun back into her pants. "I've got you, Em." She whispered, bracing once more against the weight of Emily's body."

The night air was cold against their faces, a fresh feeling compared to the humid stench of metal that had been suffocating them for the last hour. In the distance, JJ could see flashing lights; the faint sound of sirens greeted them in the silent country air. They sank down against the warehouse wall, Emily falling into JJ's lap. The brunette wasn't even trying to apply pressure anymore. She didn't have the strength.

JJ slipped off her sweater and wrapped it around Emily's shoulder, holding her partner tightly. "Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, you stay with me, you hear?" She ordered, refusing to cry. "You don't get to come save the day and then die on me. I swear to God; you don't get to do this."

Emily used every ounce of strength she had to lift her good arm and place her hand over JJ's, "I'm here, Jay. Not going anywhere."

JJ grinned, the tears freely flowing at this point. The lights pulled closer, and she had never been so happy to see an ambulance in her life. "Here they come, Em. Hang on."

Car doors started slamming several hundred yards away, but JJ couldn't get up to go get the team. "Over here!" She screamed. "We're here!" Her voice thundered. She used the arm that wasn't clinging to Emily to beat on the metal walls behind her. "Over here!" She screamed again.

Morgan found them first, yelling into his radio. "By the warehouse. Prentiss is down. Send a bus."

"She needs a transfusion, Derek. Make sure they have blood." JJ pleaded.

He nodded, repeating her words into his earpiece. Morgan knelt beside them, pulling Emily from JJ's arms and wrapping her in his shirt. "Are you hurt?" He asked Jareau.

She shook her head, crawling over to Emily. Together, they kept pressure on her arm.

Emily howled, struggling to sit up; the pain was burning through her collarbone and neck, radiating like a fire. JJ leaned against her, "Stay down, Emily. It's okay. We've got you. You're going to be okay."

Morgan screamed, "Get your ass over here, Hotch!" into his earpiece.

A few seconds later, the ambulance arrived and two EMTs jumped out before its wheels stopped moving. "Thank God." JJ sighed. "See that, Em? It's okay now. You're okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Garcia flooded into the waiting room with coffee in hand, ready to wrap JJ in an embrace. "How is she?" Penelope cried, sloshing the hot liquid over its lid.

JJ shook her head. "She'll be alright, Pen. They're finishing another transfusion now."

"Another one? How many-"

"Three." JJ frowned. "She lost _a lot_ of blood. If it hadn't been for that, she would have been okay. It was a thru and thru."

"Where is everybody?" Garcia asked, looking around. The two agents took their seats; Penelope placed a hand supportively on JJ's forearm.

The blonde shook her head. "Back out in the field. Emily's out of danger now, and they need to find him before he disappears again." Tears slid down her cheek. "I just couldn't leave her."

"Oh sugar, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay now." Garcia soothed, brushing the hair from JJ's eyes. Taken aback, she noticed Jareau's clothes for the first time. "JJ, you're _covered_ in blood. Why didn't anyone get you anything to change into?"

JJ looked down, seeing her blood-soaked camisole as if it had just appeared. "Oh. I uh, I didn't ask. I'm sorry."

"Hold on." Garcia smiled, happy to finally be able to help in some way. She glided over to the nurses' station, and rang the bell sitting on the desk.

A tired-eyed nurse came from behind the ER walls. "Yes ma'am? Are you looking for an update on your friend?"

"Well yes, that would be great." Garcia blinked, surprised. "But I was actually going to ask if you had a pair of scrubs I could confiscate. That petite blonde thing over there- she's an FBI agent. And she's covered in our friend's blood. I could run out to a store, but…" Garcia rambled.

The nurse smiled sympathetically. "Ma'am, of course. Just give me a moment and I'll see what I can find. And I'll get you both an update when I come back."

Penelope nodded, elated. "Thank you." She returned to where JJ was seated and winked, "They're bringing you some authentic hospital gear so that you can play doctor when you're tired of playing cop."

JJ rolled her eyes.

"They're also going to get an update on Emily."

JJ visibly relaxed. "Oh, thank God."

"Well, technically you mean 'thank Garcia'." She smirked.

JJ rolled her eyes again. "Thank you, Penelope." She smiled, more genuinely this time. "Seriously. You didn't have to come all this way."

"Are you kidding? You two were kidnapped and-" Garcia paused, her eyes widening like softballs. "Oh, JJ! I didn't even ask if you were okay! I am _so_ sorry! I'm a horrible friend! Are you? Are you okay?" She spit rapidly, her words running together.

Chuckling, JJ nodded. "I'm fine, Pen."

The nurse reappeared with a set of freshly folded scrubs. "Ma'am, the bathroom is right around the hall if you'd like to change. And when you're finished, Agent Prentiss is asking for you." Looking to Garcia, she solemnly added. "I'm sorry, but only one person can go back at a time. But you can visit with her as soon as Agent Jareau is finished."

"That's fine. Tell her hi for me, JJ." Garcia kissed the blonde on the cheek. "I'm glad you're both okay."

* * *

"Hey there." JJ smiled, opening the door softly. Emily was still hooked up to an IV bag, but her color had significantly improved since the last time JJ had seen her.

"Hey yourself." Emily did her best to lift her head from the pillow. The pain meds were making the room spin. "You okay, Jen?"

JJ inwardly swooned at the way Prentiss said her nickname. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? You were the one that was shot!"

Emily's lips curled into a small smile. "And you were the one who was kidnapped. I just had to save your ass."

"Thanks for that, by the way." JJ pulled the armchair closer to the bed, taking Emily's free hand. "What did the doctor say?"

"Not a whole lot. Said I was lucky, that the bullet missed everything vital; if we hadn't been stuck in there so long, I wouldn't be in this bed right now."

JJ nodded. "I know. My shoes were filled with blood by the time we got out. It was crazy."

"Is that why you're dressed like a nurse?" Emily joked, her eyes closed.

"Garcia's here. She flew out whenever she heard what happened."

Emily jolted back awake. "She did? But they're releasing me in the morning! She didn't have-"

"Hey!" JJ gently pushed Emily's good shoulder back against the pillow. "Relax. You don't need to get worked up. She was worried about you, Em. We all were."

Emily frowned. She hated being the center of attention, and hated people worrying about her most of all. She grumbled. "Tell her thank you for me, then. But it was still unnecessary."

JJ smirked, smoothing Emily's hair. "I will, honey."

The brunette melted at JJ's touch, quickly falling asleep with the blonde beside her. JJ smiled. She slipped her cell from her back pocket and sent a quick text to Garcia. _She's okay- being released tomorrow. Back asleep, but I don't want to leave. Staying at the Marriott if you want to head back to the room._

Garcia's reply vibrated back. _Nope, I'll be fine right here. Just a text away if you want coffee or food. Or need someone to harass a nurse. Or a fine ass doctor. ;)_

JJ laughed, grinning at her response. Emily stirred at the noise, making JJ silence herself; she put the phone on the bedside table and leaned her head against the bed's guardrails, grasping the brunette's hand for dear life. Together, they drifted off to a restless sleep.

* * *

At 8am, the doctor loudly knocked on the door before entering. "Morning, Agents." He boomed as a nurse opened the blinds.

Emily winced at the sudden light, rubbing her eyes.

"How are you feeling, SSA Prentiss?" Dr. Holden asked, eyeing the clipboard.

"I'd be better if I could get out of here." Emily grumbled hopefully.

JJ smacked her lightly on the arm. "Be nice!"

"Ow! JJ! I was just shot!"

JJ's eyes widened like an owl's. "Oh my god, Emily! I am so sorry!"

Emily grinned, laughing. "Wrong arm."

JJ glared and struck her harder.

The doctor cleared his throat, although the look on his face showed that he was amused. "Well, Agent Prentiss, your vitals look good and I don't see any reason that we can't let you go today."

"Really? Already?" JJ frowned, protectively grabbing Emily's hand.

"JJ, hush! When I can leave?" Emily asked, already sitting upright.

The doctor tried to hide his smile. "We'll get started on the paperwork. A nurse will be in shortly to go over discharge instructions, alright? The basic gist will be to take it easy and to follow up with a doc at home. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

The doctor left, leaving JJ to stare at Emily. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Hey, you were the one that got me shot at."

* * *

"Emily? What are you-" Hotch began, dropping the case file that had been in his hand. His surprise was obvious when he saw Emily, JJ, and Garcia walk into the local precinct.

JJ put both hands in the air. "Don't look at me. I told her this was a bad idea."

Emily's right arm was freshly bandaged and in a sling, her balance slightly off as she walked through the bullpen. "I'm fine, Hotch. I know I can't work the field, but there's no reason that I can't work from here." That last part was slightly drawn out with a yawn.

Garcia glared at both Emily and JJ. "Sir, please tell them how dumb of an idea this is!"

He tilted his head, "I agree with Garcia, Prentiss. While I admire your… spirit," Hotch paused, "You both need your rest. The best thing you can do for the team, right now, is to go back to the hotel and get a solid night's sleep."

Emily shot the entire room a death glare. "But Hotch-"

"That wasn't a suggestion, Prentiss. It was an order. You too, JJ. Garcia, you can work from here or from the hotel if JJ and Emily need you nearby." Hotch picked up his case file and handed it to JJ, adding. "If you two are up for it, you both can rejoin us tomorrow. Deal?"

Before JJ could take it, Emily snatched it from his hand. "Deal."

 **A/N: I know there was a lot of action in the first chapter, but there will be fluff in the next few (and for those of you that have asked, we'll see JJ and Emily rejoin the case without any real danger involved, I promise). Tell me what y'all think! Predictions? Suggestions? Stay tuned! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Em, wake up." JJ nudged the agent. "We're here."

Emily was slumped against the window of the passenger seat, her good arm hugging Hotch's case file to her chest. She didn't budge, even at the sound of JJ's voice.

JJ couldn't help it; she smiled, taking in the sight of the sleeping agent. It was rare to see Emily Prentiss like this, in a position where she wasn't in complete control. It was sweet, even, to see her walls knocked down for a moment. JJ exited the  
SUV and opened the passenger side, careful not to let Emily's head fall when the window door shifted. Leaning over the agent, JJ unbuckled the seatbelt. "Come on, Em. I'm going to help you get inside." Carefully, she shook the brunette awake  
so that Emily was coherent enough to understand what was happening. With an arm around her rib cage, JJ lifted Emily from the car and half dragged the agent inside. Luckily, the room was on the first floor and wasn't too far of a walk. Garcia appeared  
a few seconds later, carrying the bags.

"Sorry, JJ. You drive like a maniac and _somehow_ I lost you." Garcia glared.

JJ put a finger to her lips, tilting her head towards the sleeping Prentiss. "Thanks, Penelope." She whispered. "I know you didn't have to come, but I'm really glad you did." JJ smiled.

Garcia's arms encased her friend. "Of course, sug'. Now call me if you need anything. And I'll check in later tonight, okay?"

JJ nodded before closing the door. Her heart melted at the sight of Emily sleeping peacefully, even if the brunette wasn't quite in the bed yet. She looked at the food that Garcia had brought, but decided against waking the brunette up. There was a microwave  
and she could always eat later.

Walking over to the bed, JJ once again brushed the loose hair from Emily's eye. Knowing how hot-natured she was, JJ carefully, she peeled the oversized Yale sweatshirt over Prentiss's shoulders, leaving her to sleep in a black camisole. Then she slid off Emily's shoes and shifted the woman's body into the center of the bed, covering her with blankets. Emily stirred, nestling her face into the pillow.

"Jay?" She mumbled sleepily without opening her eyes.

"I'm here." JJ felt a tingle spread down her spine. "I'm right here, Em." Suddenly feeling the weight of the last two days hit her, JJ decided to crawl into bed; but when she pulled back the comforter on the queen-sized mattress beside  
Emily, the brunette whimpered.

"JJ, please? I don't want to be alone."

Emily's eyes were open now, but the emotion JJ saw in them floored her. Panic, pain, and sadness were mixing together to create a batch of fresh tears. Immediately, JJ abandoned her bed and went to her friend. "You're not alone, Emily. You're never alone; I'm always here for you. You know that." It felt strange for JJ to put her arms around her, but in a way, it also felt natural. The blonde pulled Emily close, protectively spooning her. "Go to sleep, Em. I'll be right here, just like this when you wake up."

Emily didn't ask why JJ was so close, but she relished in the contact. Deep down, she knew that JJ was just being a friend; they were best friends, after all, and this is what you do for someone you love. You take care of them. But somewhere deep inside of her, Emily also wished that it meant something more- that JJ felt the way Emily did. Everything was just too much; the world was too heavy of a place, too troubling and overwhelming sometimes to confront the truth.

Emily closed her eyes, unable to face the thought that JJ lying there didn't mean more than it did. In this moment, Emily needed to pretend that someone loved her as fiercely as she loved them.

After what seemed like hours, JJ finally felt Emily's body relax and her breathing decrease. God, JJ thought, " _What happened to you, Emily Prentiss? What can't you tell me?"_ To be honest, JJ felt like she couldn't get close enough to the agent; no matter how tightly her arms wrapped around Emily, there was still too much distance between them. After being sure that Emily was sound asleep, JJ allowed herself to drift off too.

* * *

The blonde lurched awake, Emily writhing in her arms. "Emily!" she squealed, scrambling to her knees.

Emily's body was contorted, her eyes coiled shut. She continued to scream, pleading in her sleep for whoever she was fighting to stop hurting her.

"Emily, baby, wake up!" JJ climbed on top of the brunette, grabbing her uninjured shoulder and shaking her. "Em, wake up, honey. Come back to me." JJ begged as Emily's back arched against her.

Prentiss's eyes jolted open, her heartbeat so fast that JJ could feel it in through the mattress. Emily blinked, gulping the air; her hair was matted against her forehead, her neck wet with sweat. Tears were pouring down her face.

"Oh, Emily." JJ melted. "Come here." In one swift movement, JJ rolled off the brunette and gingerly pulled Emily's body into her own. Massaging her back, JJ soothed, "He can't hurt you now, Em. He can't get you, again. I won't let him."

Emily cried into JJ's chest. "It all feels so real."

"I know. I can't imagine what it's like, what you're going through."

Emily was starting to calm down. Sadly, she whispered, "I hope you never have to know."

"Do you want to talk about it? JJ asked softly.

She sighed, considering it for a moment. Emily took a deep breath, like she was about to start describing her nightmare, when her lungs deflated.

JJ pulled Emily closer. "You don't have to, Em. But I'm here if you want to. Anytime, day or night."

"I know. But JJ-" Emily paused, pulling back slightly.

Something in her voice was off, putting JJ on alarm. She tried to tighten her hold around Prentiss, but Emily resisted. "What is it?" JJ asked, a cry rising in her throat.

"I think I ripped my bandage."

"Oh my god." The blonde panicked, but in a way that she also felt relief. For a moment, JJ had been afraid that Emily was going to tell her they were too close; that Emily didn't want JJ to hold her like that. JJ's mind was spinning faster  
than any planet's rotation, but she didn't understand why she felt so relieved; she just knew she did, and needed to regain their contact. "Okay, hang on. We can fix it."

JJ crawled off the mattress and ran to the other side, lifting Emily from the bed with an arm around her ribcage. A fresh puddle of blood rested where Emily had been laying. The bandage was completely soaked, its once-white gauze now a strawberry glaze.  
"I'm sorry, Jen." Emily whispered, suddenly ashamed.

"Emily Prentiss, don't you dare apologize. I'm probably the one who did it, anyway; I don't know what I was thinking, climbing on top of you like that."

Emily's heart skipped a beat. What? JJ had been where?

Feeling the brunette's knees weaken, JJ tightened her grip. "Come on, let's get you in the bathroom. Say a prayer that the stiches didn't break."

JJ helped Emily sit on the bathtub ledge as she carefully unwrapped the bandages. She shuddered as a half-inch sized hole appeared between Emily's shoulder and her collarbone; it was black, like a dime covered in bloody thread. Prentiss winched as JJ  
traced her finger over the wound, ensuring that the stitches were still intact.

"It's bleeding, but I think they said that's normal." JJ mumbled, her lips twisted. Grabbing a towel, she pressed it against Emily's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I know that hurts."

Emily began to tremble, her shirt wet with blood. "Here-" JJ stretched an arm out, reaching for another towel. "Use this to stay warm until it stops bleeding. Then we'll get you clean, okay?"

She nodded, but nuzzled into JJ's body instead. Jennifer tried to hide her smile, but Emily caught a glimpse of it anyway. Her shivering stopped.

After a few minutes, JJ lifted the towel from Emily's shoulder to find that the bleeding had ended. Well, mostly anyway. "Okay, how do you feel about a shower?"

Her heart skipped another beat. "Sounds good to me."

JJ rose and started the water, closing the curtain so that it didn't spray Emily before she got undressed. "Do you want me to stay, or…?" She asked, uncertain. She wasn't incredibly confident that Emily could handle standing on her own that  
long, but she didn't want to make her uncomfortable either.

Emily shook her head, trying to hide her disappointment. "No, it's okay. I think I can shower alone, Jareau." She flashed her most reassuring smile.

JJ wasn't convinced. "Alright, but the door is staying open." She glanced around, making sure everything was in reach. "It should be warm enough now."

The brunette nodded and stood, bracing herself against the wall as JJ stepped out.

JJ paced momentarily as she heard the shower curtain open and close, nervously listening for any signs of distress. Emily whimpered, making JJ dart back to the door. With one foot on the tile, she asked, "You okay?"

"Mhmm." Emily managed.

"Em?"

"It just burns." She grimaced.

The bullet wound. Right. "What I can I do?" JJ asked, pleading for anything to do to help.

"I just want to get out." Emily felt deflated, leaning against the shower wall, using all her strength to continue standing. "Help?"

JJ leapt into motion. Reaching behind the curtain, she twisted the knob until the water came to a crashing halt; with a towel, she wrapped Emily tightly in the fuzzy warm cotton and told her, "Lean into me, I've got you."

Emily used the blonde for balance as she stepped out of the shower. She rested for a moment, breathing heavily into JJ's shoulder. "Jen?" she whispered.

"Yeah, Em?" JJ said softly.

"Thank you."

The words caught themselves in Jennifer's throat. There was so much to say, so many ways that she could reply- but only three words would come out. "I love you."

For the third time, Emily's heart stopped for a moment. "I love you too, Jen." More than you know.

JJ smiled, blinking back tears, thankful that the shower hid them. "Come on, let's get out of here. You need some rest if you think you're going back to work tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn it, Emily, hold still!" JJ glared, biting the gauze with her teeth. They had been fighting for the last twenty minutes, trying to re-bandage the brunette's shoulder after the shower.

"I'm trying!" She winced. "Stop making it so tight!" JJ had to wrap the tape around Emily so it ran under her armpit to hold itself in place, but it was a guessing game as to how tight _too_ tight would be.

Finally, JJ was satisfied with the result. "There!" She exclaimed, patting Emily's shoulder. "That was a whole lot harder than they show in the movies."

"It's a good thing you're pretty." Emily mumbled, rubbing her soreneck with her good hand.

The blonde frowned. "I'm sorry, Em. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay." Smiling, she asked, "Did Garcia bring any food earlier?"

"Of course she did, she's Penelope." JJ chuckled. "Want me to heat up some Chinese?"

Emily moaned with pleasure. "Oh, yes _please_." Crawling back into bed, she added "And you better make yourself some, Jareau. I know for a fact that you haven't eaten."

"You don't know everything, Emily Prentiss." JJ called over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah? Then why is your stomach growling?"

"Because I have an insatiable hunger for Chinese. But that doesn't mean I haven't eaten!"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Whatever, crazy. What do you want to watch?"

"Well-" JJ paused as the microwave beeped and stuck a fork in her mouth, testing to see if the chicken was done. "That depends. Do you want to order a movie or review the case file?"

The brunette's eyes widened. "Oh! That's here? I thought I left it at the precinct! I looked for it earlier and couldn't find it anywhere!"

"I know, I hid it from you." JJ winked. At the accusatory look on Emily's face, she shrugged. "What! You needed to sleep!"

Emily held out her fingers. "Hand it over, Jennifer Jareau, before I arrest you for obstruction ofjustice."

Instead of the file, JJ slid the plate of food into the agent's outstretched hand. "Eat, then work." She smiled sweetly. "Eat it all and maybe I'll even find give you coffee."

Emily lifted the fork to her lips, making her moan. "Oh Jennifer, I think I maybe in love withyou." Her words gaveJJ goosebumps.

JJ just looked on, dumbfounded. Emily was lost in her food, but she whispered, "I love you, too, Em." so softly that she barely heard the words herself.

* * *

At 7 o'clock on the dot, Garcia knocked three times at their door. JJ answered immediately without asking who it was or checking the peephole.

"I could be a murderer!" Penelope cried, throwing her hands in the air. "Why didn'tyou ask who was there?"

JJ's eyes followed the overflowing takeout containers that were spilling onto the carpet as Garcia flailed her hands about as she rambled. "Pen, give me those before you lecture me."

Emily laughed from bed, "You know who we work for, right? We carry guns."

"Oh, that's fantastic. Because shooting people is a better solution than asking who is at the door. I'm sorry little Girl Scout, I didn't mean to shoot your puppy. Sure, I'll take three boxes."

"Garcia, why would a Girl Scout have a puppy?"

"Maybe she was blind! That's not the point!"

JJ grinned, "Of course it's not, Emily. The point is that I should be more careful. And I will. Thank you, Penelope." JJ kissed Garcia lightly on the cheek, lighting a momentary fire of jealousy in the pit of Emily's stomach.

Appeased, Garcia sat on the foot of the bed and accepted a plate from JJ, passing it over to the brunette. Emily took it but didn't touch the food. JJ made herself and Penelope a platebeforereclaiming her position beside Emily.

Garcia couldn't help but notice how close JJ sat to their friend; she was practically in her lap, her right arm "accidentally" touching Emily's. she smiled, but failed to comment.

"So catch us up, Pen." JJ said between mouthfuls. "We've read the file, but haven't gotten anything on the case all day."

"Right, so this Possum Guy- he's known as the bad boy in town. But not the 'good' kind of bad boy, like the kind women swoon over- more like the sociopathic kind of bad boy that molests little kids."

"That's why JJ was set up as his date. He gets his victim pool through the women he dates; she was supposed to be the single mom of a 5 year old son." Emily chimed in, her burger growing cold.

"Yup. Until she sneezed, that is. But anyway, he's also very well connected in town. Like very well connected. Those guys you tel got in a shootout with? Part of his posse. They owed him for some start-up cash he loaned them, and I guess inexcusableloyalty  
is part of the interest fee."

"Damn," JJ said, swallowing a fry. "Next time, try a bank."

"So right now, the team is trying to weed out the followers from the guys that owe him favors; the ones that will protect him from the ones who will flip. Now that people now the Feds are in town, they're starting to talk- and it 'ain't pretty."

Emily yawned. "Have any more kids been reported or have we driven him underground?"

"Underground, so far as we can tell." Garcia paused, swallowing. "I know it's bad that we can't find him, but at least It means he's not hurting anyone either."

Nodding, JJ agreed. "Thanks, Pen. We'll see you in the morning?" Motioning to Emily, she explained, "I think we're going to get to bed early. You know, rest up for tomorrow."

"Right, of course! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have stayed so long!" Garcia jumped to her feet, scurrying to clean up the mess. It was now 9:30. "You two sleep well, and Emily- feel better, pumpkin."

Emily just smiled, nodding. "See you tomorrow."

JJ closed the door behind their friend with a soft click. "You okay, Em? You're not acting like yourself."

Emily desperately wanted to tell her. She knew that tomorrow, their lives were going to resume and things would go back to normal. While she had no right to occupy so much of JJ's time or attention, Emily couldn't deny that the last 12 hours had been  
/the best she'd spent in a very long time. God, if only she could tell her.

"Emily, talk to me. Let me into that head of yours for once." JJ begged, caressing the brunette's jawline with her hand.

She just shook her head. "I can't."

"What do you mean? Of course you can, Em. There isn't anything you can't tell me."

She wasn't ready. Not now, not like this. She wasn't ready to lose her best friend. "Can we just go to bed, Jen? I don't feel so well." Emily whispered, desperately holding back tears.

JJ melted. "Of course." She knew there was more, but she didn't push it. Deep down, though, JJ wished that Emily's secret were the same as hers. yeah, right, like that was going to happen. Taking the plate from Emily's lap, JJ helped her friendadjust  
her position so that she was lying comfortably on her left side, facing JJ. The blonde didn't even think to sleep in a separate bed; instead, she flipped off the lightand slid an arm under Emily's pillow. She pulled Emily's body closer  
tohers with a hand around her hip, her fingers resting on the brunette's lower back.

"Goodnight, Emily." JJ whispered, her face barely an inch away from Emily's. "I love you."

Emily still had tears In her eyes. Was she imagining it? Was this happening? Or was she hallucinating from the pain medication? "I love you more, Jen."

 **A/N: So what do you all think so far? Is everyone still with me? I've had a few people reach out and say that they want the relationship reveal to be dragged out a little longer, so tell me how you feel. Suggestions? Predictions?And please review! I'm still fairly new to FanFiction after my 3 year hiatus, so reviews keep me grounded and motivated. And plus, I always value your input! As always, stay tuned! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Agent Spencer Reid stood in the door way, staring at Prentiss as she traced the evidence board with a finger. _What are we missing?_ She thought. There had to be something. The unsub couldn't just disappear; he had to be somewhere, someplace.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, trying to see the case from whatever angle she was seeing. "Did you find something?"

Emily shook her head, but couldn't shake the feeling that she was on to something. "When you guys stormed the restaurant, they had already pulled JJ out the back. But the Possum wasn't with her. I _know_ I would have recognized him if he was."

"Right. And there wasn't any sign of him at the warehouse, either. It was probably just the four of them that you and JJ took down."

"So where did he go?" Emily dragged her finger along the blue print of the restaurant. "You four entered here-" she said, pointing at the entrance. "And JJ was brought out here."

Reid was catching on. "So why didn't we see him?"

"Exactly."

* * *

Spencer had taken the idea and flown with it. The restaurant, a 5-star Italian place in the heart of Brooklyn, had been closed off since the attack. It was slated to reopen the following night, but Reid commandeered it instead. As the rest of the team followed the unsub's cold trail, he and Emily scoured the building, looking for whatever they had missed.

"He picked this place for a reason." Emily glanced around, taking in their surroundings. Tables were still overturned, chairs topped from where unsuspecting customers had scrambled in the chaos that ensued.

"Right. We profiled that this guy is meticulous; he wouldn't have left anything to chance. He had a plan for if his cover was blown."

Emily paused, subconsciously holding her shoulder. "Reid, what stopped you guys that night? You couldn't have been more than a minute or so behind me. How did you lose us?"

Spencer winced, remembering the scene as it had unfolded. He watched as the restaurant reconstructed itself, the tables flying back into place, the people rewinding back into their chairs; the doors flew open as Hotch breached the premise. The hostess, a redhead holding two menus, shrieked as she saw their guns and tossed her folders into the air; her scream echoed throughout the dining room, customers' heads snapping foreword at the sudden intrusion.

 _Agent Hotchner's voice bellowed, "FBI! Everyone down!"_

 _Reid started ushering terrified guests out of harm's way as they stormed past. The table they had been surveilling was empty, Garcia's babbling in his ear about a lost feed._

 _"Shit." Rossi said, scanning the restaurant. "Garcia, where are the emergency exits?"_

 _She didn't hesitate. "Kitchen and behind the manager's office."_

 _Morgan nodded, looking towards Hotch. In turn, Agent Hotchner signaled. Reid followed Morgan to the office while he and Rossi took the kitchen._

 _Prentiss started screaming, "Rear entrance, kitchen doors! She's unconscious! 4 males, all Caucasian-"_

 _Before either Reid or Morgan could turn back to the kitchen, her voice deepened, "Oh no- they're already mobile. Hotch, I'm following."_

 _Emily scrambled to get the surveillance van in gear, but it was an old clunker of a thing made to look like a repair truck. They had done their job in disguising it, but now it wouldn't start. "Fuck!" Her eyes darted around. A motorcycle stood nearby, its key still in the ignition._

 _"I'm on a Suzuki bike, looks red- uh- plate 3T586." The engine revved and the brunette was off before any of the team could stop her, following the van that had taken JJ. In her haste, Emily had forgotten her cell phone; she forgot that she was communicating through a closed-circuit radio, which couldn't transmit outside reach of the van. As Hotch watched her taillight fade, he lost contact._

 _Morgan pulled up with the SUV seconds later, but no one knew which way to go. "Fuck." Rossi slammed on the dashboard, repeating one of Emily's last words. "What now?"_

* * *

"Spence? Where'd you go?" Emily asked, patiently waiting for Reid to snap back.

The haze in his eyes cleared, his head bobbing forward, "I know what happened!"

Emily didn't say a word, but followed his lead as he started power walking away from the kitchen. He stopped in a hallway that read "Office" on a door at the end of it.

"Here-" Reid pointed to the wooden floorboards, "Was where Morgan and I were standing when you radioed that JJ was taken out the kitchen exit."

Emily's lips twinged. "And let me guess, you turned around."

He nodded. "We ran."

Emily pushed ahead of Reid, opening the office door. Sure enough, an emergency exit sign lit up in the left hand corner. Together, both agents drew their weapons. Emily bobbed her head as Reid threw back the door.

It led to an alley that connected to the one behind the kitchen, but it was separate enough that another getaway car could have been present. "I don't know why we didn't think of this." Reid murmured, glancing around. "He would have sat right here, waiting for us to follow you."

"And taken off in the opposite direction." Glancing up, she noticed a security camera- something the other side of the alley had been lacking. "But look. At least we'll know what kind of car he was driving."

She dialed Garcia's number.

"Office of the incredibly bored and overqualified genius. Please use and abuse me." Penelope sang.

Emily grinned. "Hey, Pen. I need a favor."

"Oh, peaches, didn't anyone tell you? Getting shot entitles you to three wishes. Go for wish one."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Reid and I are back at Giuliani's. There's a security camera out back, and I need to see if it's functional."

The sound of clicking filled her ear. After a pause, Garcia concluded, "Yup! Oh! I see where you're going with this. Hold tight- five seconds."

Emily nodded to Reid, who was hanging on every word. This was their only lead, after all, and they both _needed_ it to go somewhere.

"Got it! We've got a Possum rummaging for trash!"

"What-" Emily blinked, shaking her head. "Never mind. Send me the tape, and pass it along to Hotch. And run the plate, too, Garcia."

"Done, done, and done. Man, that was a waste of wish." Emily could hear the wink in Garcia's voice.

"Thanks, Pen. You're a life saver."

"No problem. Now get back here so you're not actually the one getting our bad guy, caphice? I'm not _actually_ a life saver, you know, and I don't play one on TV, either. Getting shot once is enough for this go-around."

Emily smiled dismissively and disconnected the phone, calling Hotch immediately to fill him in.

As Reid backed out of the parking lot, Emily's phone vibrated; an amber alert had just gone out for a 5-year-old boy last seen three miles away. Clicking on the details link, she noticed that the MO sounded exactly like the Possum's.

"Spence, he got another one." She said with an uneven tone. "Three miles away. Step on it."

"But Emily-" he argued, knowing that Hotch would never let the brunette into the field in her condition.

"Reid, there isn't time! Go!" She pointed at the road, her foot pressing on an imaginary gas pedal. She redialed Hotch's number but it was busy. Immediately, she dialed JJ.

As the blonde answered, Reid spotted the plate from the alert; "Emily, I've got him. There!"

"JJ, there's been an abduction-"

JJ interrupted, "I know, we're about to head out. Just meet us at-"

"No, we've got the unsub in our line of sight. Have Garcia track my phone."

"What?" JJ's tone flat lined. "Emily, don't!"

"JJ, we can't lose him again! We can't! Just follow us!" Emily barked, her phone falling to the floorboard. It was difficult to manage her sidearm with one hand, but she got into position, the Glock pointed out the side window. Reid slammed the button for the sirens, causing the SUV they were chasing to speed up.

"Can you shoot?" He asked, glancing back and forth from the road to Emily's arm.

Suddenly, bullets started flying from the car in front of them. "We're about to find out." Emily said, pulling the trigger.

 **A/N: Predictions? Suggestions? Please Review! Stay tuned, update coming soon! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Faster, Morgan!" JJ ordered, matching the street signs they were passing to the GPS tracker Garcia had sent. Prentiss and Reid's SUV was at a standstill, just a stationary red dot on her phone a few miles ahead. Hotch and Rossi were in the back seat, strapping on Kevlar vests as they struggled to stay upright with Morgan's speeding. Rossi passed one over to JJ, who hesitantly slipped it over her head. As soon as it was fastened, JJ's eyes returned to the screen.

"Can you guess anything about their location?" Hotch asked, trying to prepare.

JJ shook her head. The stationary dot didn't align with any buildings or structures; it was like they were stopped in the middle of the highway, which didn't make sense.

"Okay. Then wherever they are, Morgan- you take the lead. Rossi the rear around back. JJ, you're with me behind Morgan."

Agent Jareau nodded, itching to get wherever they were headed. With one hand on her phone, the other was already fingering her holster.

* * *

Emily lifted her head and blinked, trying to focus her eyes. Everything was blurry, the sound of car horns etched in her ears like a tornado siren. Her neck was heavy and hard to hold, the pain in her shoulder searing; she kept blinking. _Where am I? I know I was doing something… something important._ The world around Emily began to come back into focus.

Reid was unconscious beside her, his forehead dripping with blood. "Shit! Spencer!" She struggled to lean over, checking his pulse. To the brunette's relief, it beat strongly under her fingertips.

"Fuck!" She panicked, remembering the car in front of them. _The amber alert- that's what I'm was doing. Chasing the unsub_. Somehow, Reid had crashed into the back if the SVU.

The passenger-side door was crushed shut, unable to be opened, so Emily kicked the remainder of glass out of the frame. Ignoring the pain, she used both arms to pull herself out.

The SUV they were chasing had crashed into the highway barrier, its front end wrecked from impact after spinning around. Carefully, she approached its side; one suspect was slumped over in the driver's seat, another screaming for help in the seat by him.

"Help!" He cried, pleading. "My legs, they're stuck. Please!"

"FBI! Let me see your hands!" Her voice was surprisingly calm, the Glock steady in her left hand.

He didn't move, failing to let her see his hands. "You shot the tire and we lost control!" The voice whimpered. "You shot the tire!"

"I'll shoot more than the goddamn tires if you don't show me your hands!" Emily bellowed. Still, nothing. But Emily could see a third figure squirming in the back seat; it was the perfect sized shadow for that of a five-year-old boy. She took a step closer to the passenger window. "Hands! Now!"

Emily inched further along, barely ten feet away. The unsub called out, "Are you going to help me?"

"Not until I see that you aren't armed. Here's what I want you to do- put both hands through the window and place your left on the handle; open the door slowly."

"Okay! I'm trying. I have to readjust so I can reach," the guy started to say, his voice quivering. "Just give me a min-"

Before he could finish, Emily saw the reflection of a gun in the shattered side view mirror.. "Move and I'll shoot!" She screamed, stepping to the right a few degrees so she'd have a clear shot.

The figure jolted, extending the .22 out the window. Before he could fire, Emily squeezed the trigger and watched as his body went limp. The the brunette knocked the rifle out of the vehicle after checking his pulse, then opened the rear passenger door and found Adam Schwabber staring back at her, clutching a toy dog to his chest. "Hi Adam, my name is Emily. I know you're scared, but I'm a police officer and I'm going to take you back to mommy. Okay?" She did her best to smile warmly, knowing that her present state wasn't doing much to instill confidence. He nodded, but continued to frown.

"Come on, little guy. Let's get you out of here."

* * *

JJ stopped breathing when she saw the wreck. The hood of Emily's SUV was smashed into the bumper of the unsub's, its windshield lined with bullet holes. Reid was collapsed against the driver's side window, but Emily wasn't in the vehicle. Rossi went to Spencer as the rest of the team surrounded the unsub's car, weapons drawn.

"Don't shoot!" Emily's voice rang from the back seat of the SUV. "I've got Adam. But I can't get him out. His leg is pinned."

Hotch was still cautious to approach. "What about the two up front?" He called, staring through the mirrors for signs of movement.

"Both dead. One from the crash; one tried to shoot me. "

That was all the confirmation JJ needed before breaking orders and choosing to climb into the back with Emily. "Adam, this is Jennifer." Emily smiled, running a thumb under his chin. "She's my best friend and she's going to help us. Is that okay?"

The kid nodded. JJ tried to focus on him, but it was hard to ignore the bright red splotches oozing from Emily's bandage- or the blood trickling from her scalp and right eye. "Hi, Adam. Can you tell me if anything hurts?"

He pointed to the right leg pinned between the driver's seat and the middle console. "I tried, but I couldn't work it free." Emily frowned, staring at where his foot was trapped. "Not with one arm, anyway."

"Adam, I need you to be really brave for me, okay? Because I know this is scary and that it hurts, but if you trust me, by the time you count to ten, we'll get you out of here. Can you do that? Can you trust me?" JJ smiled.

Adam looked to Emily and back to JJ before nodding again. Emily took his hand in hers and began to count with him, starting at one and going slowly.

JJ first worked at his shoe, trying to wiggle his foot free. When that didn't work, she decided to try a new approach; using all her strength, she pulled the seat cushion to the side, opening an inch of space between it and the console. Emily quickly pulled his leg free.

"See?" That wasn't so bad, JJ said, relieved.

* * *

Reid had come to in the ambulance, but the doctors still insisted on doing an MRI on for he and Emily. And she had another X-ray done of her shoulder, just to ensure that nothing was fractured or worsened in the accident.

Both agents were diagnosed with concussions, but Reid was the only one forced to stay overnight. Emily was free to go, the nurses unwilling to fight with her again about observation being a good idea. Morgan drove her and JJ back to their room before heading back to the hospital to stay the night with Reid.

"Kiss him goodnight for me." JJ said, hugging Derek before closing the door.

Emily's head was pounding, but the adrenaline was still pumping through her veins from earlier in the day. "Are you hungry?" She asked, trying to avoid any deeper conversation.

JJ felt the distance, but chose to ignore it for now. "A little. Want me to order something?"

The brunette tossed her the room service menu. "Can you just get me a salad? I don't want anything too heavy."

"Sure." JJ replied, eyeing her friend more than the menu. She was surprised to watch Emily walk into the bathroom and lock the door. A few seconds later, the water turned on.

JJ frowned but went ahead and ordered the food, using the opportunity to change. She sat down on the bed they had shared the previous night, but then switched over to the extra queen bed sitting a few feet away. As the water turned off, she quickly jumped back to the other bed, unsure of where to sit or what to do.

Emily came out, toweling her hair, to find JJ's eyes following her. "What?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Nothing." JJ sighed, unsure of what to say.

The brunette continued to change, stumbling a few times as she reached for her clothes or tried to brush her hair. "Can I help with anything?" JJ asked, uncomfortable with the silence.

Emily responded with a sharp, "No."

It felt like a blow to the pit of JJ's stomach; she had to fight back tears. "Em, I know today was- rough… but what's going on? Did I do something? We were getting so close and now, it's like you hate me." Her voice trailed off, lost for words.

Emily sunk into the mattress. "No, Jen. I'm sorry." Her tone shifted, softening. "I don't know what's wrong with me. But I promise, you haven't done anything. I want you here with me."

The butterflies returned to JJ's stomach. "Really?" She asked, hopeful. "Because if you don't want me here, you just have to tell me. I'll leave. I can go get a room with Garcia or something"

"Trust me, Jen. There is no one I'd rather spend a night with. Especially after a day like today. I'm sorry I'm being weird. Maybe I just need some food." She smiled, repositioning herself so that her good arm could wrap itself around JJ. "I love you. You know that."

JJ immediately relaxed, recognizing the weight of the fear she had been carrying about losing Emily all day as she let it go. "I love you too, Em. Always."

The doorbell sounded and JJ tore herself from the blankets to answer it, balancing two trays of food carefully as she tried to clear of the desk.

"Em, food is here." She said, popping off the lids.

No response.

"Emily?" JJ turned around. Emily was fast asleep, her uninjured arm still under JJ's pillow.

JJ melted and put the containers in the fridge, choosing instead to crawl into bed and cling to what she had feared had been lost most of day. When Emily didn't stir at the shift in weight on the mattress, JJ got brave- overpowered by the sensuous scent of a freshly showered Emily, JJ curled up close and rested her cheek against the worn fabric on the brunette's chest, allowing her hand to sleep on Emily's bare skin between her t-shirt and the waistband of her shorts.

Emily, in a daze, felt the change in position and eased into it, her breathing becoming more relaxed as the two agent's heartbeats synched into rhythm.

Hazily, she opened an eye to be sure that JJ was really sleeping with her like this, that it wasn't a dream. She tenderly smiled as they both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Morgan and Reid stayed behind a few days because Reid wasn't cleared for travel; the rest of the team caught a case in San Antonio, Texas and left for its warmer climate.

"Is Derek heading to Cali when Spence gets released?" JJ asked, reclining in the jet seat.

Hotch shook his head. "No, I gave them both off a week. Reid isn't supposed to be alone for a few days, so he's staying at Morgan's."

Emily remained silent, hoping Hotch wasn't about to instruct her to take some time off as well.

JJ spoke up for her. "What about Emily?"

The brunette kicked JJ in sharply in the shin. "What!" JJ cried incredulously. "You're two days post-concussion with a bullet hole in your shoulder. Am I the only one that finds that alarming?"

Rossi jumped in, throwing a blanket across Emily's leg to make her less likely to land an accurate kick. "JJ, trust me, we all understand your concern. Hotch and I talked about it last night, and as long as Prentiss is up to it, there's no reason she can't work from the local PD."

Turning to Emily, Hotch added, "Meaning _no_ field work. No car chases, no searching for unsubs, nothing."

"And kid, only when you're up to it." Rossi's eyes glimmered. "That's one of the reasons we brought Garcia instead of letting her tag along in cyberplace."

"It's cycber _space_ , thank you very much." Garcia inserted, finagling with a tablet in her lap.

Rossi's eyes rolled. "The hotel is a mile away from PD and you can go back and forth to rest up. JJ, Hotch, and I and handle the field." Looking to JJ, he smiled reassuringly, "We've got this."

Hotch, on the other hand, nervously added, "Unless you _want_ a week off, Prentiss. Then, that's something we can arrange. I just didn't think…"

Emily's gaze had been bouncing back and forth from each agent throughout the conversation, but finally she just shook her head. "No, Hotch. I'm fine. I _want_ to work." She said that last part pointedly at JJ.

JJ once again shook her head, covering her ears with headphones. It was going to be a long flight, and there wasn't much to be debriefed on before they arrived. There was no sense in arguing with Emily. She was going to do what she wanted to do, and that was the end of that.

* * *

"I take It you're the Feds?" Officer Warren grimaced, "Follow me."

Emily looked to JJ, mouthing "Warm welcome." JJ just nodded.

The team followed Warren to the back of the station to a conference room that had already been arranged with an evidence board and case files.

Warren counted each agent off on his fingers, stopping at 5. "Wait, I thought they said we ordered 6 of y'all Feds."

Rossi took the file from his hand without it being offered. "Ordered? What are we, on a fast food menu?"

"One of my agents was injured on the last case, and I had to relieve another agent to stay with him; we brought our technical analyst in place."

"And what about gimpy over here?" Warren nudged his head towards Emily. "What goods she gonna' be?"

Emily's forehead wrinkled. Before she could defend herself, JJ stepped in. "Excuse me, Officer Warren- but you asked for our help, right? We're here. So why don't you give us the details of the case instead of standing here wasting both our time by insulting a woman who's probably a better shot with a broken arm than you are with freshly cleaned glasses?"

Rossi coughed to cover his grin.

Warren reddened, fuming. "Everything you need is on the table. I'll send Bateman in to give you the details when I see him." He shoved past Emily, thrusting his shoulder into hers as he passed.

She winced, biting her tongue to keep from crying out. Hotch and Rossi didn't notice, but JJ did. As the two male agents turned to the board, JJ placed a hand over the small of Emily's back. "You okay?"

Emily desperately wanted a pain pill, but knew she couldn't take one while working a case. She focused on her breathing instead, waiting for the vice-lock on her shoulder to melt away like she knew it would do in a moment. JJ took her lack of answer for a "no."

"Hey guys, since we don't have much here yet, I'm going to go find a coffee pot. Is that okay?"

"Jareau, I knew you were my favorite." Rossi teased. "Bring me back one."

Hotch hadn't looked up from the files. "Me too."

With one hand still on Emily's back, JJ guided her from the conference room. She glanced around and saw a sign for the bathroom a few feet away. "Come on." She ordered. Emily obliged. Behind a locked door, JJ pulled the brunette's body against hers.

Emily tried to resist, struggling to fight the embrace; but JJ's hand worked like magic, massaging her spine. Slowly, Emily melted into JJ's arms, nestling her forehead into Jennifer's neck.

The blonde smiled as Emily's tense muscles relaxed. Her heart beat quickened at the sensation of Emily's breath on her skin.

Emily started to fall asleep standing there, fully encompassed by JJ's warmth. But after a few minutes, JJ whispered, "Is that better?"

Her eyes snapped open. Emily knew that she needed to pull away, that she needed to put as much distance between herself and Jennifer as possible, but she couldn't; JJ had destroyed that wall, and Emily stood there staring at its pieces. She didn't know how to start rebuilding. Or if she even wanted to.

Emily had to admit, though, that the pain had nearly stopped. Her feet felt more grounded, her head slightly clearer. "Yeah. You…" Emily struggled to find the words. "Always know what to do."

JJ smiled, biting her lip. "Come on, the boys are probably looking for us by now."

The air suddenly became cold against Emily's skin as they separated, the brunette fully aware for once that she was alone, she was her own person. Normally, that knowledge was what kept her going; of course, she was alone, her identity relied on being a strong and independent woman. But right now, Emily couldn't shake the feeling that she knew what it was like to be part of a unit for once, and going back to being alone just didn't feel right; her life was missing more than the flesh in her shoulder.

They reappeared as Hotch and Rossi were being briefed by Sergeant Bateman. Rossi glanced up, disappointed. "Where's the coffee?"

JJ lied. "Couldn't find the breakroom." She shrugged.

Bateman checked JJ over, his eyes working their way from head to toe, giving special attention to her chest area. With an insinuating smile, he said, "I can show you where it is, ma'am. There are some cots in there, too. I know how you women like your _rest._ "

Rossi's spine straightened. "That's quite alright, Officer. While I'm sure Agent Jareau appreciates the offer, we'll just pick some up on the way to the scene."

JJ shuddered, instinctively drawing closer to Emily, who noticed and protectively placed a hand around the blonde's hip.

"Well if you need anything, you just let me know little lady." He winked.

Emily's grip tightened. Rossi answered back for them both. "Don't worry, I think she can handle finding a place to sleep all on her own, Bateman." He didn't wait for Hotch's instruction before turning out of the office. He motioned behind him, signaling for the others to follow.

JJ didn't hesitate in following Rossi's lead. She slipped out of Emily's grasp, but caught the brunette's hand and walked away holding it, leading her along. Emily did her best to stifle a smile.

Emily waited for Hotch to stop her, expecting to be told to stay behind. But the order didn't come. The team was on their way to a crime scene where an entire family had been murdered the night before, two children aged 7 and 9 shot execution style in their beds.

JJ handed her a case file and they poured over it together in the van, ready to meet the gruesome scene that awaited ahead. Rossi looked in the rear-view mirror and smiled, noticing the two women's interlocking fingers. With all of the ugliness that surrounded them, he was happy to see something beautiful. So long as neither of them screwed it up.


	8. Chapter 8

"Guys, this is a bad one. And I know I always say 'this is a bad one', but I mean it- if anything ever classified as bad, it's _this_."

Hotch's mouth was a straight line. "Tell us what you have, Garcia."

The team was standing in a canopy tent outside the house, Garcia streaming to them live from the precinct. She had finally been able to sort through all the evidence boxes at the station.

"Well, I'm no Spencer Reid when it comes to deciphering paper records; normally my kind of dirt is the kind that jumps out at you screaming ' _Here I am, pick me!'_ " She paused, losing her mocking tone and silly facial expression. "So I sat here and stared at it all and asked _what would Spencer Reid do?_ "

"And?" Hotch was losing his patience.

Garcia hurried along, "Well, sir, Reid would say that since there isn't anything in the O'Connell's background that links them with the family from last week, and mom and dad were straight-edge-church-every-Sunday-no-monsters-in-the-closet type people, there had to be something that made each of these families unique. Something that drew them out to the unsub."

"We've already eliminated a racial or age bias," Emily chimed in. "One family was African American and one Caucasian; one family had one 16 year old daughter, the other two kids aged 7 and 9. The variables range too widely."

"Exact-amundo." Garcia confirmed. "Which is where my Reid brain started spinning. So I took all of the paper records that the town had from the last few weeks and cross-compared names and locations. And guess what I found?"

"I'm going to guess a connection?" JJ asked.

"Ten points to gryffindor! It turns out that Mr. O'Connell and Mr. Larraby were both stopped for speeding by the same officer."

"Well Garcia, that's not exactly earth-shattering. Two men speeding in the same town caught by the same guy?" Emily questioned.

"Hey! Don't doubt my brilliance! Ten points taken from Hufflepuff for backtalk!"

Emily rolled her eyes. "What else do you have connecting to Officer Radar Gun?"

Garcia glared through the screen. "I'm getting there, Ms. Impatient. Both patriarchs of the family didn't take their ticket too lightly; they joined an online chat group advocating for higher speed laws, as well as for proper justification for being pulled over."

"Huh?" Garcia had lost Rossi.

"Meaning that it was a room filled with pissed of testosterone because each member had been pulled over for speeding. Some took responsibility and said they should fight to get the laws changed to increase limits, while others- like Mr. Larraby and Mr. O'Connel- complained that the system was wonky and that they weren't _really_ speeding."

Rossi turned into the team. "So are we thinking someone in the group?"

JJ squinted. "Pen, what officer was it that pulled over the victims?"

"Officer Bateman. Well, Sergeant Bateman, really. And from the few minutes I've spent with him here," Garcia glanced around, lowering her voice. "He's a real creep."

Rossi's eyes narrowed. "Oh, we know."

* * *

When the clock struck 2am and Emily started falling asleep in her chair, Hotch sent the team to their rooms for the night. JJ had her own across the hall from Emily, but Emily invited her in like the other didn't exist.

JJ didn't argue. Secretly, she'd been dreading this; after spending so many nights lying in Emily's arms, she just didn't want it to end.

"Need help with the bandage?" JJ asked, nodding towards the white gauze covering Emily's shoulder.

"No, I'm not going to shower until morning. It's such a pain in the ass to get this thing on and off, and I'm going to have to tomorrow anyway."

JJ smiled, setting her bag on top of one of double beds. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Emily said dismissively.

"Em, seriously. It's just you and me here." JJ took a step toward the brunette, caressing her face. Locking eyes with her, she asked once more, "How are you _feeling_?"

Emily hated being the center of attention. Yeah, her body hurt. It ached worse than she could ever remember it hurting. But complaining to JJ about it wasn't going to make it better, and it certainly wasn't going to make anyone think more of her. No, complaining just made people think less.

"I said I'm fine, Jen." Her tone turned cold.

Feeling the change in temperature, JJ retreated. She waited as Emily stripped down to her panties before claiming into bed. As the agent turned to flip the bedside light off, JJ slid her hand slowly under Emily's t-shirt; gently but forcefully, JJ pulled Emily's body into hers.

The motion caught Emily off guard, beyond her normal means of defense. JJ continued moving her hands, gliding them across the brunette's spine like a masseuse. Emily began to melt into the mattress, her body limp and in JJ's control.

"Then this won't feel good at all, will it?" Jennifer whispered in Emily's left ear, her fingers working through the knots in her neck. Emily's lips parted, a small moan escaping; she felt herself become wet at the feel of JJ's breath against her ear.

"That's what I thought." JJ moaned back, loving the feel of Emily's skin beneath her. "You needed this. You _wanted_ this." She taunted provocatively.

Jj's hands kept exploring, motivated by the small gasps Emily would breathe or the trembles her body would respond with. And JJ couldn't have been more right; Emily wanted this, wanted to touch Jennifer in all the ways that JJ was currently doing. Emily wanted to flip the blonde on her back, rip the shorts off her sun-kissed thighs, and tear that black camisole to

Pieces. Emily wanted to explore every inch of Jennifer's body; she wanted to kiss her until there wasn't an inch of skin anywhere that had been missed. And she wanted her fingers so deep inside her that JJ screamed her name and collapsed in exhaustion against her, their bodies one. Yeah, JJ was right- Emily wanted this. But not just the massage.

"How's that?" JJ purred, still rubbing Emily's lower back.

The tension was becoming unbearable. At this rate, Emily was going to need three cold showers and a jog around the block. "I think you cured me." She mumbled, attempting to keep an even tone.

JJ smiled and unmounted herself from Emily's back, helping her to turn over so that the brunette was lying on her back instead of her stomach. "Almost done." JJ promised, reclaiming her position. She settled herself above Emily' body with her legs straddled against the agent's pelvis, her knees hugging Emily's hips. JJ leaned in closely, rubbing both sides of Emily's neck with her hands. She was careful not to touch the injured shoulder, but she massaged the remainder of Emily's upper torso.

Emily opened her eyes, her heart racing. "JJ, stop."

The blonde's hands didn't stop moving.

"Jen, please. Please, stop." This time, it came out a little more forcefully.

JJ hesitated, locking eyes with Emily. "Am I hurting you?"

Emily shook her head. "No, trust me, you're not. But please, I need you to stop before." She caught herself, letting her words trail off.

"Before what?" Her hands were on the mattress directly beside Emily's head, her body arched over Emily's abdomen. Their eyes were locked together.

"I haven't been completely honest with you, Jen. I'm sorry." Emily laid perfectly still, JJ still inches above her. She could feel the blonde's heat radiating between them.

"Go ahead, tell me." JJ nodded, pleading it was the same secret she had been harboring.

Emily remained quiet, the words stuck in her throat. Unconsciously, she cupped the back of JJ's neck with her good hand, running her fingers down Jennifer's spine. JJ shivered.

"Fuck it." JJ mumbled, collapsing against Prentiss. Her lips met Emily's with such ferociousness and urgency that she couldn't kiss the brunette hard enough. The two women's hands became a frantic tangle, their bodies colliding as one. "God, I want you, Emily." JJ moaned, tilting her head to give her partner free range to her neck.

Emily bit softy, feeling JJ's hips buck into hers in response. She made a trail with her lips from her neck to JJ's stomach, stopping at the waistband on the blonde's shorts. "Are you sure?" Emily lifted her head, resting her chin on Emily's abdomen.

JJ nodded, "Yes! Oh Emily, yes!"

Emily slid the panties from JJ's legs, slipping a finger into her as their lips reunited. JJ wrapped her legs around Emily's waist, her hips hungrily thrusting to the rhythm of Emily's fingers; her muscles tightened quickly, her core ready to explode. Emily eagerly place a thumb over JJ's hard clit, pumping it slightly to make the blonde overflow.

Emily's body rested between JJ's legs, and she could feel every movement; every thrust, every clenching of a muscle, every moan that vibrated the blonde's body- Emily could feel it. I'm turn, Emily rocked her own hips against JJ's, even with her own hand inside the Agent. Stars exploded around them both as their bodies gave way.

JJ collapsed, panting, dripping with sweat. Her silken hair was matted to her forehead, tangled from being pulled and massaged. " Emily…" she panted, looking up at her. "I love you. I've been in love with you all time and I don't want to pretend I'm not anymore. I won't. Because I'm _in love_ with you, whatever that means."

* * *

JJ woke suddenly, started. The bed around her was soaked in sweat, the space between her legs wet from her dream.

Emily laid peacefully beside her, clutching the underside of JJ's pillow. She was still fully clothed.

JJ took another look at the sleeping woman and ran a finger across her palen cheek.

"Damn it!" She whispered, frustrated. It had all been a freaking dream. Emily had fallen asleep during the massage, and then JJ had dreamt this. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

Glancing at the clock, she knew she'd have to be up in a few hours anyway- she _needed_ a run.

 **A/N: So... reactions? What did you all think? Don't shoot me! :P Predictions, suggestions? Stay tuned! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Emily woke suddenly, surprised to find the bed empty with dampened sheets. "JJ?" She called, trying to bring the dark shapes of the room into focus. The clock flashed 5:52. "JJ?" She tried again, louder.

Trying not to panic, she slid the spare key from its folio and tiptoed down the hall, attempting not to wake her partners in the surrounding rooms. . The door clicked open with a green flash as she pulled away the key. Empty.

When Emily was back in her own room, she dialed the blonde's number- relieved to hear JJ's voice after the first ring.

"Emily? What's wrong? Are you okay?" JJ spat, out of breath.

"Jennifer? Where are you?"

JJ doubled over, placing her hands on her knees. She smiled, thinking back to her dream as Emily said her name. "I went for a jog." She panted. "I didn't want to wake you, but trust me- I needed to run."

Emily blinked, looking over her shoulder at the ruffled bed. Oh. Okay… I just got worried. Enjoy yourself, Jareau."

JJ grinned. _If only you knew_. "I'm heading back now. Have coffee ready? Or are you going back to sleep?" They still had an hour and a half before they had to get ready.

Emily yawned. "I'll go find some."

"No, don't. I didn't know if the room had a pot. I passed a shop somewhere along the way and I'll bring us both back a cup "

"You spoil me, JJ."

"The perks of being my best friend."

Emily smiled as she stared at her phone, the line disconnected. _But I want to be so much more._

* * *

An hour had passed and still, JJ hadn't reappeared. Emily's eyes were now glued to the door, waiting for the handle to flicker any moment and the blonde to come bouncing in. But every minute passed without movement.

She hated to call again, but unless JJ had jogged back to D.C., she should have been back by now. Something felt wrong in the pit of her stomach.

The phone rang six times before being going to voicemail. _Great. If I call Hotch on this and she shows up a minute later, she's going to kill me._

Emily shook her head, unable to shake the thoughts running through it. But then Garcia came to mind. Quickly, her fingers dialed. "Garcia, I know it's early but I need a favor."

"A favor?" Garcia mumbled. "Of what variety?"

"The secret kind."

"Oh, my favorite flavor. Okay, go for genius. What can I get ya?"

Emily hesitated, still staring at the door. "You're going to think that I'm being ridiculous, but JJ went jogging this morning. And an hour ago, I talked to her and she said she was on the way back."

Garcia's tone changed, hardening. "She's not there?"

"No. And I'm worried. I'm probably overreacting, but I'm worried, Pen."

"Okay, hold on. Im typing her number in now to trace-" she paused, her voice heightening. "Emily, her phone is at the same place her last call came in from an hour ago. She hasn't moved."

"Shit." Emily hung up and threw her door open, springing down the hall. Like a mad woman, she began beating on Rossi and Hotch's doors.

Both answered at the same time, Rossi in his boxers and Rossi in a white undershirt with dress pants. "Emily?" Rossi asked, somewhat shocked.

"JJ is missing."

Hotch extended his door for them both to follow and started getting dressed. "Prentiss, explain" he said as he slid on a pair of pants.

"She went jogging this morning and when I called her an hour ago, she said she was on the way back. She said she was stopping for coffee and then she'd be home. When she didn't show and wasn't answering, I had Garcia trace her cell and it hasn't moved since she spoke to me an hour ago." Emily panted, speaking quickly. "I knew something was off- I should have called Garcia twenty minutes ago when she first didn't come back."

Rossi put his hands on her shoulders. "Emily, this isn't _your_ fault. Come on, let's go find her."

Hotch nodded, "She could have fallen or dropped her phone. She's probably fine."

Emily went back to get her gun, leaving the two men alone. Hotch looked to Rossi, "Dave, why were they sharing a room?"

Rossi held his hands up in surrender. "Don't look at me, Aaron. I just work here."

* * *

"JJ?" Emily screamed, kicking her way through a wooden patch off a jogging trail.

Hotch and Rossi echoed nearby, "Jareau?"

 _Come on JJ, where are you?_ Emily swore to herself, looking for prints. _Come on, baby, please answer me. Please._ "Jennifer!"

* * *

Distantly, JJ heard Emily calling. The world felt heavy, like her head was filled with sand. She tried to answer but couldn't bring the world into enough of a focus for the words to form. Exhausted, her head collapsed against the leaves.

 _What happened?_ She tried to think, bringing a hand to her head. She pulled her fingers away and saw the blood. _Great_.

This time is was Rossi's voice, but clearer. "JJ?" He called, his footsteps rattling a few hundred feet away.

"Here!" JJ coughed, barely above a whisper. "I'm here!"

Rossi passed by. She heard his footsteps draw closer and then grow distant. _Shit. Come on Jareau, get it together. You can do this._

JJ struggled to sit up, giving her lungs more air to breathe. "Here!" She answered. "I'm here!"

* * *

Emily stopped, her ears alert to the whistling wind. "Jen?" She called again, listening. Was it her remind playing tricks or was JJ answering?

The brunette heard again, but louder. _JJ_. "Say it again, Jay. I'm here! I'm coming!" Emily turned frantically in circles, listening for the sound.

Hotch and Rossi heard it too- or maybe they heard Emily's response. Either way, they met her by the path.

"Jareau, keep yelling!" Hotch ordered. "If you can't come to us, keep screaming. We'll find you."

* * *

JJ heard Hotch's call but couldn't stay upright any longer. Everything went black as she fell into the ground, listening to Emily's voice as the world faded away.


	10. Chapter 10

"You heard it though, right? You heard her calling?" Emily asked, pacing in a circle. It had been ten minutes since she last heard JJ's cry for help.

Rossi nodded. "Yes, I definitely heard it. You're not crazy, Emily, I promise."

Hotch didn't want the Prentiss to see how worried he truly was, so he turned away to text Garcia for backup. He needed search dogs and he needed them fast.

"Let's split up again. I know she's here somewhere, and we just keep missing her. Keep your eyes peeled." Rossi took up to the left, climbing through the brush. Repetitively, he called Jareau's name.

Emily went right. _Come on, JJ. Just send me a sign, anything. Anything to tell me where you are._ She pleaded.

* * *

There it was again- Emily's voice. JJ had been slipping in and out of consciousness, but was awakened by Emily calling her name.

"Em." Was all she could muster. To the blonde's relief, grass began to rustle nearby. "Emily!" She shouted, although her shout was more of a whisper.

Emily saw JJ's outstretched hand first, her broken body covered by branches and leaves. "Jen, oh my god."

She ran to her friend and dropped to her knees, uncovering JJ's body. JJ mumbled incoherently, but with a small smile on her face. Despite the fact her skin was trembling, JJ felt a rush of warmth as Emily pulled her into the brunette's lap.

"Oh, Jen. What happened to you?" Emily murmured, brushing the hair away from JJ's cobalt blue eyes. Her skin was covered in buddening bruises, her neck tinted with blue blemishes. A gash ran across JJ's forehead, crusted with blood.

Hotch and Rossi finally found them. Hotch needed a moment to gain his composure, comforted by Dave's steady hand being set on his shoulder.

"An ambulance is on its way." Rossi said, giving Emily the space to tend for JJ. "What do you need? What can we do?" He asked.

Emily shook her head. "She's too out of it to tell us what happened. But she's breathing okay," she whispered, feeling the rise and fall of JJ's chest against her arms. "So I think she's okay."

Hotch grimaced. "I just texted Morgan and told him to get on a plane. We're going to find out who did this, I promise. They _will_ be held responsible."

Rossi glanced up. "How's the kid?" He asked, referring to Reid.

"Better. He's been cleared and is coming with Morgan. I was going to give him the rest of the week off, but things considering…" Hotch's voice trailed off.

Emily nodded, only half listening. She was savoring the feel of JJ's warm flesh against her own, and the knowledge that she was alive and breathing. She couldn't help but think that she had taken so many moments together for granted; Emily had wasted so many days of their lives, afraid to be rejected. But there she was, alive- and there in her arms.

Finally, the distant sound of an ambulance approached. Hotch gazed out past the tree line and mumbled, "I'd better go direct them towards us."

Rossi followed him to greet the officers escorting the bus.

JJ's eyes fluttered open. "Em?"

"I'm here, honey." The brunette tenderly replied. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. You're going to be okay."

"Emily, I need to tell you something- something that might make you hate me." JJ struggled to talk, her head heavy. But it was now or never.

Aghast, Emily insisted, "Jen, I could _never_ -"

"I love you. I don't know how long I've known it- recognized it, I mean. But I do. I'm _in love_ with you, Emily." JJ was fully alert now, still laying in the brunette's lap. When Emily didn't respond, she pleaded, "Please… say something. Say you hate me, even. Just say something so I know."

Emily's lips turned to a smile. "Jennifer Jareau, I have waited my entire life to hear you say those words." Caressing JJ's bruised faced, she leaned down and kissed her. "I love you."

* * *

"Agent Jareau, I'm afraid that you have two bruised ribs and a fairly nasty concussion. But otherwise, I don't see anything else to be concerned about. You were lucky- you'll be just fine."

JJ laid in a hospital bed, connected to IV bags and beeping machines. "Can I go home, then?" She asked, clutching Emily's hand.

The doctor nodded. "So long as you have someone stay with you for 24 hours. With a concussion like that, you need to be checked on every hour on the dot. If anything worsens- you get dizzy, your headache becomes unbearable, you start getting confused or agitated- if anything happens, you come back right away. Understood?"

It was Emily's turn to nod. "I'll take care of her, sir. I promise."

* * *

"Come on, Aaron… just send them home. Reid and Morgan are here now, and they both look like hell. They could use a few days off, even if they argue."

Hotch agreed with Rossi, but wanted to keep JJ close in case she remembered something about the attack.

"You can always video chat." Rossi said, already knowing Hotch's argument. "She'll call if she remembers anything. But she's safer back at home, and you know it. We can't be watching out for her like she needs while trying to catch this guy- and the unsub, at that."

"You're right. Go ahead and tell them to pack their bags. They're formally relieved from the case."

"Good call." Morgan frowned, walking in without knocking. "I want JJ as far away from whatever creep-"

Rossi put up his hand. "Save the testosterone for after the jet leaves. Have you ever tried to get a woman like Jennifer to do something for her own _protection_? They do the opposite."

* * *

JJ nestled into Emily's shoulder as the flight got underway. The armrest in the middle had been lifted, so the two agents fit together like puzzle pieces perfectly aligned.

Once they landed, Emily drove the pair back to her apartment, using one arm to steer and ignoring the pain.

"Em?" JJ asked, lying her head against a balled-up jacket in the window.

"What is it, Jen?"

"Do you want to talk about it- about us?" She whispered, inwardly terrified that Emily would changeover mind.

Emily smiled softly. "If you want to talk tomorrow, we can. But right now, all I want to do is take my girlfriend home and relish in the fact that we're both okay and in love."

JJ turned her face into the makeshift pillow, beaming.

 **A/N: I promise, I'm leading somewhere with the attack... stay turned to find out where! Predictions? Suggestions? Please review! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

"I want this kept an inside investigation." Hotch ordered behind closed blinds.

Reid, who still had a butterfly bandage above his eye, nodded. "I think we should completely close it. Not just the part about JJ."

Rossi agreed. "If I'm right and this is Bateman, we could force him to accelerate by applying pressure. We need to keep our profile under wraps."

Hotch looked in at the team from the precinct window, glad that he had sent both women home. On the table was a note found taped to JJ's phone. "Next comes the brunette."

* * *

It was strange to have a day off with nothing to do, but for once, Emily wasn't complaining. In her bed was Jennifer Jareau, her girlfriend. And while they were both fairly banged up and sore, they found that each other's company was the best medicine.

"Are you hungry?" Emily asked, changing her bandage in the bathroom.

JJ called out from bed, "Chinese?"

"You're going to have sweet and sour sauce flowing through your veins one of these days." The brunette chortled. "Your usual?"

"Please!"

Emily rolled her eyes and returned her focus to the bandage, struggling to reattach the tape with one hand.

Noticing her girlfriend's battle, JJ forced herself out of bed to come to Emily's aid. "Need help?" She asked, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist. Her reflection startled JJ, the purple bruises prominent against her ivory colored skin; she knew they were there, but it still shocked her to see them.

"Please." Emily nodded, avoiding eye contact. She was supposed to be the one caring for JJ, not the other way around.

JJ smiled sheepishly and collected the tape from the counter. With a few snips of the scissors, she placed it perfectly around Emily's healing shoulder. "There. Now come back to bed. I need my pillow."

Emily brightened and did as she was told, snatching her phone off the dresser before climbing under the blankets with the blonde. Quickly, she spat off their order and thanked whoever had answered.

JJ had already fallen back asleep, her arm draped protectively- and securely- across Emily, making her smile. _If we could only stay like this forever,_ Prentiss thought.

* * *

Morgan ducked his head into Hotch's makeshift office. "Results are in from the prints found at the crime scene."

"Which scene?"

"Both, actually. From the tape on JJ's phone and from the ones scattered throughout the O'Connell's house."

Before Hotch could ask if there was a match, Rossi appeared. "And you'll never guess who didn't show up for work today?"

Morgan bit his lip. "I'm going to guess Bateman, considering he has to know he's busted."

"Good job, both of you. I think it's time we go pay Officer Bateman a visit."

Rossi followed behind him as he glided out the door. "Only if my handcuffs get to do the talking." He mumbled.

"Jennifer, wake up." Emily shook the blonde awake, running her fingers through her hair. "Wake up, baby. Come on, snap out of it."

* * *

JJ had woken Emily from their nap during a nightmare; she was thrashing about, screaming for help. Slowly, at the feel of Emily's embrace, JJ opened her eyes and quieted.

Emily held her close, whispering in her ear. "You're okay now, Jen. I won't let anyone hurt you."

After a few moments, when JJ had collected herself, she breathed, "It was that cop, Em. I remember now."

Emily's entire body tensed, furious that she wasn't in Texas where she could take a bullet to Bateman's head. She suppresses her anger, though, knowing that JJ needed her more for support than vengeance. "They'll get him, JJ. I promise."

The brunette repositioned herself in bed so that she could reach her phone, keeping its glaring screen from JJ's eyes. She sent a text to Hotch and forwarded it to the team. _Bateman. JJ remembered. Get him for me._

* * *

Garcia had never been so pissed. "What do you mean it was that cop? The unsub is a cop? One of us?" She bellowed, the walls surrounding them shaking.

Morgan put a finger to his lips. "Baby girl, you have to quiet down. We don't know if he's working with anyone yet. "

"Derek, do you remember how I said I didn't believe in guns?" Garcia asked, fuming. "Get me one. Right now. I want to see the look on his stupid face when I say ' _say hello to my little friend!"_

* * *

"FBI, come out with your hands up!"

Nothing moved.

Hotch thundered again over a megaphone, "Officer Julius Bateman, come out with your hands up or we will enter the premises."

Still, nothing. Hotch nodded, motioning for Morgan and Rossi to storm the door, guns drawn. Reid was standing behind the vehicle, watching the scene unfold with surveillance from a neighboring house.

Morgan twisted the know, surprised to find it unlocked. He threw back the door, pointing for Rossi to take the left. Hotch followed behind them. Bateman stood dead center in the kitchen with a knife to his neck.

"Put it down, Bateman." Morgan ordered, waving his gun in the air to show that he was holstering it. "There isn't any need for that."

"Do you know what they do to cops In prison?" He sneered. "I can't do that- I can't go there."

Rossi came from behind, his gun still aimed at the unsub's head. "We can talk about isolation, Bateman. There are options."

"Yeah right, not for someone like me."

Before Bateman could slice his throat, Rossi fired. The shot struck the officers wrist, making the knife fling to the floor.

Quickly, Morgan swept in and began reading his rights. As he lifted Bateman to his feet, Morgan shoved him. "That's for JJ. Get him out of here." He told another officer.

Rossi clapped Hotch on the back. "Time to go home."


	12. Chapter 12

"I don't get it, Em. Why? Why me?" JJ shivered.

"Because you challenged him." The brunette countered. "When he propositioned you, you didn't accept; he's not the kind of guy used to being told no."

"How did no one see it?" She asked incredulously. "How did he walk around killing people- entire families, even- and no one noticed that he fit the profile?"

Emily pulled JJ into her arms. "Because he was in charge, Jen. And even though he was a jerk, no one wanted to believe he was capable of what they were seeing. Rossi wasn't fooled though; remember how he reacted the first day?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah. He didn't give me a chance to defend myself. He jumped right in."

"Right, which isn't like Dave. He lets people fight their own battles until they need backup. But right away, he knew something was off about that guy."

JJ nodded again, relaxing into Emily. "I'm just glad it's over and they caught him."

"And that Rossi put a bullet in his wrist." Emily grinned.

* * *

The interrogation took longer than Hotch expected expected it would. Bateman wasn't talking, and a handful of his coworkers refused to do anything involving the case.

Morgan took Reid to explore Bateman's off-the-record studio apartment, searching for clues. It was a place Garcia found buried in his bank account, the monthly rent checks his only direct link. He had a house that he lived in, so having an apartment didn't make much sense. Not unless there was something to hid e

It didn't take long to find the clues. When Morgan unlatched the lock, light flooded the room, illuminating a wall filled with photos much like the evidence board at the precinct. The Laraby's each had a photo tacked to the cork board, with a list of routines outlined underneath. Beside them was taped pictures of the O'Connell family, the same type of list posed underneath.

Reid snapped a photo of the board with his phone, texting it to Rossi and Hotch. "Morgan, look." He said, pointing at the next panel of pictures. It was another series of family photos, this time labeled "Hammonds." Beneath those were photos of Emily and JJ, both taken at the station and at the first crime scene.

"Shit, he had more victims in mind." Morgan muttered, rubbing his neck.

"And he was stalking JJ."

* * *

"You want to tell me about the Hammonds, Bateman?" Rossi slid the wooden chair out from the interrogation table.

Bateman shrugged. "Don't know a Hammonds."

"Think hard, I'm sure you'll come up with something."

The officer tilted back in his chair. "I'm guessing they're some people that live in town based on the tone of your voice."

Rossi opened a file folder without a word, sliding a photo in front of the suspect. Bateman's eyes widened, images of his trophy board laid out before him. Quickly, he recovered his composure. "So?"

Rossi stared incredulously. "So? So these are people, Julius. People you swore To protect. And now they're names on a hit list. And for what?"

"They all deserved what they got."

"Is that a confession?"

Bateman's eyes glazed over. "No, I'm simply stating an opinion."

"Based on what, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Do you have any idea what its like in this town? To be a cop? You'd think you'd get a little respect, _but no_. That's asking too much. First those assholes acted like I was profiling them, then they got on that stupid chat room and bad mouthed the profession. How would you feel?"

Rossi lifted his head, folding his arms. "Pissed off?" He guessed. "I'd feel disrespected, like the people I was serving didn't care if I was there or not."

"Exactly! Money is all those guys cared about; how much cash they'd have to shell out on a ticket. You know, Larraby actually had the nerve to ask if I'd reduce his recorded speed so it would be a lesser fine?"

"And did you?"

Bateman slammed a fist onto the table. "No! Why should I? If he couldn't pay it, he shouldn't have had a lead foot."

"What about Mr. Hammond?" Rossi asked, pushing forward the photo.

He bit his lip, his eyes narrowed with disgust. "It was that fat pig of a wife of his. She started crying her eyes out she I handed her the ticket, like that was going to change my mind."

"Did she post on the site too?"

"She didn't have to. Her husband did it for her." Bateman sneered. "He started telling people that I was a womanizer, that I unfairly gave his wife a ticket because she refused to flirt back with me."

"Officer Bateman, I get why you're upset. I do. You risk your life every day for these people, and they don't even have the decency to respect you. But don't you think your reaction is a little over the top? You don't see anything wrong with the fact that you just told me you considered their murders as justice for their contempt?"

"No, I don't." He said coldly.

Rossi nodded, shifting subjects. "You seemed awfully confident that you'd be going to jail when we arrested you. Do you want to tell me why?"

Bateman stiffened, becoming defensive. "Because Warren called me when that cop of yours fell jogging. He told me that the lab made a mistake and matched my fingerprints to her phone and to one of the crime scenes." He shrugged, maintaining eye contact. "I've been in the business long enough to know that when someone wants you framed and they got DNA evidence on you, you're going down."

"So the prints were a false positive, then?"

"Of course." Bateman insisted dismissively.

Rossi nodded again. "What about the fact that we have a witness for the attack?"

"Witness?" Bateman's tone shifted. "What witness? Warren said that blonde keeled over when she hit her head. Who saw her fall?"

JJ had been admitted to the hospital as a Jane Doe; only the doctor knew her name, and that was because he had to have her medical records transferred in. Hotch told Warren that JJ had been killed on the path, but he had been very clear in specifying that she was attacked. The team had decided to say she died in order to protect her until the unsub was caught. Apparently it worked.

"Actually, Agent Jareau pulled through after all. Isn't that great news?"

Bateman turned pale. "Oh… uh… of course it is."

"You know what's even better news?" Rossi smiled. Bateman just shook his head, unable to speak. "She remembers everything. Including the part where you attacked her and left her for dead."

Bateman fumed. "That bitch deserved it. All I did was try to be nice. That day, here- she turned me down in front of everyone. She didn't even have the decency to answer herself. She had you do it. And then that morning, I saw her running. So when she got off the phone, I asked her if she wanted to get breakfast. And you know what she said? She said that she had to get back to someone. I mean what the fuck, man? I told her that I didn't buy it, to give me a chance- and she started walking away. What was I supposed to do?"

Rossi did his best to keep his tone even. "You were supposed to let her."

"That's not how it works. When a man tells you to do something, a bitch does it. Period." Bateman raged. "And then she lied and said she was seeing that other chick, the one with the sling. She kept rambling about how it wasn't official, like I fucking cared."

"Is that why you left the note?"

"Damn right." Bateman crossed his arms, nodding. "I wasn't really going to do anything- I was just pissed off." He snickered, pleased with himself. "And I knew I didn't hit hard enough to kill her. Just enough to teach her a lesson."

"Bateman, we've got you on everything. On both murders, and the attack of a federal agent. Why don't you make this easy for yourself and just tell us what happened? Avoid dragging this out in a court room?"

"Go to hell."

* * *

"So you think Warren is the missing piece?" Hotch asked, listening at the glass.

Morgan responded by bobbing his head. "Someone was covering for him, Hotch. There's no way evidence mysteriously went missing without help. Warren had to have been giving him warnings- like the finger print thing."

Hotch nodded. "Put him in a room next to Bateman and see what you can get. Being careless is one thing, but covering for him- covering up the evidence to exclude Bateman as a suspect..." He shook his head. "I don't want to leave here with a dirty cop still in rank."

* * *

Emily awakened to the heartbreaking sound of JJ crying, tears dampening the pillow the two. were sharing.

"Jen? What is it? What's wrong?" Emily asked, immediately alert.

JJ's back was propped up against the headboard, her knees pulled into her chest. She whispered, "I'm fine, Em. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Hey, talk to me." Emily smiled, wiping away the blonde's tears.

"It's stupid."

"It isn't stupid to me." She insisted.

JJ hesitated, still hugging her knees. The last thing Jennifer wanted was for Emily to think she was weak, but the pain was becoming unbearable. "It just hurts." She whimpered, trying not to cry. It was stupid because crying made her lungs catch fire, but laying there with the throbbing pain made tears well in her eyes. It was a vicious, insensible cycle.

Emily melted. JJ never cried, unless it was at an ASPCA commercial, and she certainly never complained. The pain had to be a 20 on a scale of 1 to ten for her to be this miserable. "Did you take anything, baby?"

JJ shook her head. She had thought about it, but the bottle of pain killers was on the bathroom sink; she'd only made it as far as sitting up before her lungs gave way. "I was going to…" her voice trailed off, the tears returning.

The brunette kissed JJ's forehead before pulling back the blankets and heading to the bathroom. She read the prescription label and poured two speckled pills into her palm. "Here." She smiled. "Take these, and I'll go get you a drink."

Emily disappeared, leaving JJ to stare at the pills in her hand. She hated pain killers, and the way they made her feel. But right now, she would take anything over the pain she was in. A few minutes later, Emily returned carrying a cup of hot tea and an oversized ice pack.

Wrapping the ice in a towel, Emily gently placed it on Jennifer's very-blue rib cage. "Drink the tea, Jen. It'll help relax the muscles around your lungs." She longed to hold JJ and soothe away her pain, but she knew that JJ needed to be still. Instead, Emily attentively brushed the blonde's hair behind her ear.

Slowly, JJ relaxed. The pain began melting away, becoming a dull annoyance instead of the paralyzing agony it had been for the last hour. "I love you, Emily Prentiss. Thank you for taking care of me." She murmured, already falling back asleep.

Emily smiled. Carefully, she slid her good arm under JJ's shoulders and slid her back into a lying position. JJ didn't stir. Emily fixed the ice pack so that it stayed on her stomach before turning off the light and resigning herself to spending the night watching JJ dream, just in case the blonde awoke and needed something else. With a gentle kiss, Emily whispered, "I love you more."

 **A/N: Sorry, I know this chapter covered the last case quite a bit. But I wrote chapter 11 half asleep yesterday, and didn't like some of the loose ends I left after re-reading today.** **So this clarified things a little more. I promise, more Jemily fluff will fill the next few chapters as they begin to navigate their relationship (and as the team officially finds out). Suggestions? Predictions? I'd love to know what you all think so far, especially of chapters like this where there's a lot of tying up loose ends. What do you guys want to see happen in the future? Stay tuned and please review! Thanks for reading! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Warren folded on Bateman before his ass even hit the chair. "Look, I told him about the prints- but there's nothing against protocol about that. He's a cop. I was just passing along info he'd get eventually, anyhow."

Hotch stared, his facial expressions unmoving.

"I didn't know what he was doing, I swear it. I figured he was covering for somebody- I'm not an idiot, I mean. I knew something was up. That's why I called you guys. I thought you'd bust whoever it was and then I wouldn't have to deal with it; if I was right, you'd find out. If not, no harm done."

Hotch continued staring, waiting for Warren to finish.

Exasperated, The officer sighed. "I didn't know he was the perp! I swear, I didn't know."

Behind the glass, Morgan glared at Rossi. "What do you think? Buy his story?"

Rossi crossed his arms. "He'd have to be an idiot to think Bateman was covering for someone. And in either way, bringing Bateman in could have stopped the O'Connell's murders."

Hotch continued his questioning. "We've got enough against you both, Warren, for you to go away a long time. I suggest you work with the DA. Maybe they can get you a deal if you cooperate and testify against him. But that's out of my hands."

He stood, rising to the door.

Warren calls after him, "Come on, I called you guys here. I got the help. I stopped it. I should be thanked, not punished!"

Hotch ignored his calls, closing the door behind him.

Rossi smiled sadly. "Well, at least _now_ we get to go home."

* * *

 _"Morning sunshines, we're landing in twenty. Need anything in my way home?"_

Emily's lips curled when she read Garcia's text. JJ was still sleeping beside her, a fresh ice pack over the shirt she had stolen from the brunette in the night.

 _"Thanks, Pen. But I know you're tired. I'll manage out to the store later_ today."

Emily's shoulder throbbed at the thought of carrying groceries, but it was a task she knew she'd have to complete at some point in the day.

 _"Nonsense. I'm not going to be able to sleep anyway until I see that my lovelies are fine."_

Emily grinned, typing back, _"So you're going to the office?"_

 _G_ arcia's fingers flew. " _What? Why?"_ Then a second text rolled in to Emily's phone. " _Not those! My computers are fine. OR THEY BETTER BE AT LEAST. I meant you two."_

JJ began to stir beside her, mumbling sleepily. Emily glanced back at her phone, texting quickly. " _She's just waking up. Food?"_

It was sometime just after three, but neither agent had eaten all day. Every time Emily tried to leave the bed, JJ woke up and clung to her shirt. " _Fair warning,"_ Emily added, " _It's been a bad night. She's in a lot of pain._ "

Garcia cried out softly as she read the brunette's words. " _Be there soon."_ She fired back, determined to bring JJ all of her favorite things. Before the plane hit the ground, Garcia was already plotting.

* * *

"Woah, Pen- what did you do, rob a Chinese market?" Emily gasped, opening the door.

Penelope was juggling six trays of food with a handful of plastic bags on her arm. When Emily tried to take them, she shooed her away. "Get off! You're not getting hurt on my watch!"

Emily rolled her eyes, pressing up against the wall to let Garcia pass. "Thanks. You really are a life saver."

Garcia smiled sweetly. "I know." The grin fell slightly as she added, "I didn't know what she wanted and I didn't want to call. So I just got one of everything you two like."

"Of course you did." Emily chuckled. "What's in the bags?"

"Ice cream. And movies. And popcorn. And wine." Garcia spouted off, her words a stream.

Emily raised an eyebrow. "This looks like a girls night order."

"It is! My bag is in the car!" Garcia beamed. Her face fell quickly, though. "Unless you don't want to- I can leave. Oh, I should have asked…"

The brunette interrupted her. "No, Pen. Seriously, this is great. It's exactly what we needed."

Garcia sighed, relieved. "Good."

"But I've got to tell you something, first." Emily said uneasily.

"Oh?"

She nodded, looking over her shoulder and lowering her voice. "Keep it between us for now, okay? I don't know if she's ready for people to know."

Garcia's smile resumed, her instinct kicking in. "Oh Emily! Congratulations! It's about damn time!"

Emily winced as Penelope wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you, Pen. Seriously."

* * *

JJ looked like a new woman sitting on the couch, buried in Chinese food and Cheetos. The Heat, a Sandra Bullock and Melissa McCarthy chick-flick, played on TV as Emily leaned back, sipping her wine.

Garcia had been shocked to see the newly formed bruises covering JJ's face, blue splotches outlining neck and swelling her eyes. She stumbled over her words as she tried to hide her anger, it boiling in her stomach and rising through her blood. Now, Penelope sat on a love seat, staring at the two women as they relaxed on the couch. She couldn't help but smile, the raw emotion obvious between them.

"JJ, do you need a drink or anything?" Garcia asked, itching to help. Every few minutes or so, the blond would cough, making Penelope wince she watched her friend double over in pain.

She smiled slyly. "Wine?"

Emily cut in, "Nope, not with your medicine missy."

Jennifer pouted. "But you get wine!"

Garcia laughed, "I shouldn't have brought it."

Jen scowled,, "One glass wouldn't hurt."

Emily smiled softly, putting down her glass. "Look, I'll suffer with you. Deal?"

JJ tried to stay frustrated, but melted as Emily wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She nestled into her chest, mumbling against Emily's FBI tshirt. "Deal."


	14. Chapter 14

JJ crept out from under the covers, careful to keep the bed from shaking. Emily laid fast asleep beside her, the brunette's arm draped over her pillow. It was just after midnight and JJ was wide awake, her marathon of sleep from the last 24 hours finally catching up with her. Her girlfriend, on the other hand, had been awake for much of that period, ensuring that JJ had everything she needed. The blonde smiled, gazing at Emily. _How did I get so lucky?_

Quietly, JJ tiptoed through across the hardwood floor, wrapping herself in a robe as she softly closed the door behind her. Garcia was propped up on the couch, World of Warcraft on her laptop screen.

Penelope's head snapped up, whispering into her headset hurriedly, "QOD out, boys. Catch you later." The computer was shut and tossed aside in one fine movement. "JJ? Are you okay? Can I get you anything?"

JJ smiled sadly, wishing that everyone would stop making such a big deal out of her injuries. "No thank. I just can't sleep. I didn't want to wake up Emily. "

Garcia nodded, patting the empty space on the beige leather couch. "That girl has gone through the ringer on this one."

"I know. She didn't even sleep last night, she was so worried." Studying Garcia's faced, JJ grinned. "I'm guessing she told you?"

"Told, guessed, what's the difference?" Penelope beamed. "I'd hug you if it wouldn't break you in half!"

JJ smiled, leaning into her best friend. "I would have told you, you know."

"I know." Garcia bobbed her head. "But you haven't exactly had time. Don't sorry, you're forgiven." She winked.

JJ breathed a breath of relief. "Good. Besides Emily, you're my best friend, Pen. I didn't want you to think-"

The analyst interrupted her. "Peaches, don't you worry. I'm always going to be here for you, and 95% of the time I'll have alcohol or food to boot.. You're never getting rid of me."

"Is that a promise?"

Garcia shrugged, her eyes twinkling. "Promise, threat. Same thing."

JJ brightened and flipped on the television, keeping the volume low. "I'm glad you came." She said, yawning.

Penelope smiled back before covering them both with a blanket. Together, they zoned out to reruns of Modern Family.

* * *

"Bye, Pen. Thanks again," JJ called, standing in the doorway of Emily's apartment.

Garcia waved as she pulled out of the parking lot, being sure to flip off the security guard at the gate for giving her a hard time the night before.

Emily encased her arms around JJ, closing the door. "Finally, I've got you all to myself." She mumbled into the crook of JJ's neck.

Jennifer smiled, feeling goosebumps travel across her spine. "And what are you going to do about it, Emily Prentiss?" She asked, shifting so their lips were only centimeters apart.

"Absolutely nothing." The brunette teased, sliding a hand under JJ's shirt and pulling her body into her own. "But I can sure as hell make you wish I would."

JJ glared at her girlfriend, the feeling between her legs growing stronger. Since telling JJ she loved her, Emily had refused to do anything more than make out. JJ admitted it would be rather difficult with both if their bodies in the condition they were, but damn it- Emily made JJ crave it, her dream still vividly remembered.

The blonde cupped Emily's jaw. Emily moaned as JJ's tongue rolled into her's, her hands settling on Emily's ass. The kiss became more urgent, each woman hungry for one another.

Emily pulled back, breaking the trance. "Jennifer," she panted, massaging her back. "I want you. I want you more than I want almost anything."

JJ brushed her lips against the curve of the brunette's collar bone, "Then don't stop."

Emily trembled, lifting her chin slightly to meet JJ's tongue. "Jen… Jen, baby, we can't." She moaned, lost in her senses.

"Give me one reason." JJ had Emily pinned against the wall now, her shirt dropping to the floor. "I want you, Emily. I _need_ you."

Emily opened her eyes, overwhelmed with longing. "You know what I want more? A long, happy life with you. For you to never be in pain like you were last night. To be the woman of our dreams, Jennifer."

JJ's lips stopped exploring, her azure eyes locking with Emily's.

"I want our first time to be special. I want it to be one of those moments you look back on in twenty years and remember every detail, it was so damn good. You're worth waiting for, Jen."

JJ melted, permitting defeat. "God, Emily. Where did you come from?" Their lips met once more, but this time with more tenderness than unrestrained passion. "I love you."

Emily pressed her forehead against JJ's. "I promise, it will be worth the wait."

* * *

"Come on, Em, we're going to be late!" JJ called from the kitchen.

Emily stood at the bathroom sink, staring at herself in the mirror. She desperately wanted to rid her body of its ugly bandage, to ditch the sling that had found itself a home on her arm. It had been two and a half weeks since Emily was shot, but it felt like more of an eternity.

"Emily!" JJ beckoned. "We've got to go. Traffic is going to be a nightmare."

The brunette slipped the black piece of fabric over her head, wincing as she positioned her arm in the sling. "I don't see why I even have to go." Emily muttered, grabbing the car keys from the counter.

JJ lightly pressed her lips to Emily's check. "Because they have to check your stitches, silly."

It was the first time Emily was seeing a doctor since being back in DC, and she had a feeling that they were going to order a precautionary MRI to be safe. She hated enclosed spaces, and the prospect of being stuck in a loud, plastic tube wasn't Emily's idea of a fun afternoon.

The drive to the hospital went smoothly, which was good considering they were already fifteen minutes late. Emily checked in right as they called her name.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but only family can accompany patients back here. Friends have to wait outside" A nurse sneered at JJ, who had followed Emily through the double doors.

Emily instinctively took JJ's hand. "She is family. This is my girlfriend." Smiling, she added. "I was shot protecting her. So really, its her fault I'm here. If that doesn't get her a ticket to watch them poking around my bullet hole, then I, going to cancel the show."

The nurse reddened. "Of course. I'm sorry, Ms. Prentiss. Right this way."

JJ gazed lovingly at Emily, overcome by her feelings. Emily never failed to defend her, to take up for her or to protect her against the world. JJ knew she was a strong, independent woman- but having someone love her so fiercely… it was a feeling like no other.

"Hello there, Agent Prentiss. I'm Doctor Marlowe." A petite red headed woman walked in the exam room. "Mind if I take a look?" She asked, motioning to Emily's shoulder.

The air was silent as Doctor Marlowe unwrapped the bandages and examined the bloody stitches. Emily tested her range of motion, grimacing as the woman directed the movements.

"Well, it looks like it's healing well enough." Marlowe said, jotting down a note on her clipboard. "Go ahead and start using smaller bandages. A 3x3 gauze pad should work just fine with some medical tape."

"What about the sling?" Emily asked, silently pleading to ditch it.

Marlowe nodded. "You can try going without it if you want to. From the X-rays they sent over. It doesn't look like there were any fractures or tears to worry about. So just use it when you feel it's necessary."

JJ cut in, "What about work? How long before she's cleared for the field?"

The doctor bit her lip. "I'm going to leave that one up to you, Emily. Just no lifting anything over 10 pounds for another 4-6 weeks. And no gunfights." She winked.

"Any other questions, Agent?" Marlowe asked, preparing to exit the room

"Nope, that does it for me." Emily smiled, surprised. It would be good to be off desk duty when she went back to work.

JJ sank back into her chair, the realization hitting her that Emily would soon be returning to the BAU. "Me either." She said quietly, fear taking hold of her stomach. It was one thing for Emily to be chasing bad guys when they were in it together, but JJ knew she was going to be out on leave for at least another week. Things were finally starting to go right in her life; she finally had Emily. What would she do if JJ ever lost her?


	15. Chapter 15

"Prentiss, for the last time, I don't care if you got clearance or not. You're not joining us on this case." Hotch grimly stated, his tone chilled. "Now hang up this phone and go relax for once in your life."

Emily's eyes peered over her shoulder, landing on JJ who was lounging on their leather sofa. She contemplated whether it would be worth arguing and decided against prolonging their quarrel. "Yes, sir."

Hotch paused, disconnecting his phone from speaker. "And Emily?" He mumbled uneasily.

The brunette's auburn eyes narrowed. "Hotch?"

Agent Hotchner looked to Rossi guidance, who in turn nodded encouragingly. "I uh, I just wanted to tell you that I know. About you know, your relationship with Jennifer."

Emily froze, the pigment in her skin becoming bleached. She spun around to face JJ, mouthing "They know."

JJ immediately jumped to her feet and placed an ear beside Emily's, listening intently to Hotchner's incoherent ramblings.

"There won't be any trouble, Prentiss. I mean, from the team anyway. Word doesn't have to go any further than us…"

 _Shit. Strauess_. Reading her mind, JJ reached for Emily hand before taking the phone.

"Sorry, Hotch. I think you stunned Emily into a stupor." She paused, brushing the stray hairs away from her girlfriend's eye. "Who knows, exactly?"

Hotch shifted his weight from foot to foot, uncomfortable. "Just Dave and myself. Well, and anyone else you might have told. God knows Morgan and Reid would never tell me."

JJ nodded, processing the information. "No, they didn't know either. Just Garcia."

Hotch sighed, relieved to not have been the only person oblivious to the womens' relationship. "Rossi was the one that told me. He picked up on it over the last few months.

Emily found her voice again, jumping into the strained conversation. "I promise, Hotch. This won't interfere with our work. We'll still be professional…"

He interrupted, "I have full faith in you both. If I didn't, we'd be having an entirely different conversation." Hotch cleared his voice before asking, "JJ?"

"Sir?" The blonde retorted.

"I uh, at the beginning of this… I was telling Emily to enjoy her time off while it lasts. See to it that she does, alright? That you both relax so you can heal?"

JJ grinned, her color returning. She hadn't heard the gist of their beginning conversation. "I think I can manage that."

* * *

Jj' bruises had finally begun to fade, the blue splotches on her face no neck less obvious and more easily hidden with makeup. Beneath the blonde's shirt, though, was a different story. While her ribs hadn't been broken during the attack, they were severely bruised; a gothic rainbow of colors exploded on her abdomen, the hues managing to darken every day. Breathing had become easier, however, which made mobility less of an issue. The marks were ugly to look at, but thankfully they were beginning to be more cosmetic than painful.

Emily watched intensely as JJ lifted the tattered t-shirt from her body, the blonde's hips swaying gracefully as she stepped out of her sweatpants. Jennifer knew she had an audience and was sure to put on a show, swinging her butt unnecessarily (but incredibly satisfyingly) as she pranced back and forth from bathroom, the hot water already steaming the mirror as it crashed to the grey tiled floor.

The brunette looked down at her own body, which was splayed out in the bed in jogging shorts and a sweatshirt. As soon as Emily heard JJ step into the shower, a noise marked by the shifting of water as the fountain broke over JJ's bare skin, she stood and dropped her own clothes to the floor.

JJ softened as Emily's arms found themselves around her waist, Prentiss's tender kisses trailing down the curve of her collar bone. JJ sighed, inhaling Emily's scent and savoring the sensation of her hands coaxing her hips. Emboldened, JJ spun around, pressing herself to Emily, their naked bodies gliding together like the two was only one force. Her tongue plunged into Emily's parted lips, swirling frantically; JJ explored Emily with urgent hands, her fingers desperate to connect with all of the brunette's ivory skin.

Emily weakened, moaning into JJ's kiss. Her hands found themselves under JJ, lifting her into the shower wall. JJ eagerly complied, wrapping her legs around the brunette, breaking their kiss to nibble at her neck.

Adrenaline coursed through Emily's veins, empowered by the sounds escaping Jennifer's lips. Using one arm and the wall to support JJ, Emily slipped her hand between the blonde's thighs. Zealously, her efforts were met with an intense cry, JJ's hips vigorously plunging into Emily. It was easy for the brunette to glide two fingers into JJ, the blonde's muscles contracting eagerly around them. The feel of Jennifer tightening her sent Emily into a frenzy, her pelvis bucking against JJ's slick bare thigh.

"Emily, oh my God." Jennifer tilted her head back against the wall, overwhelmed by the desire radiating through her body. It was so strong that her toes tingled, her scalp tickled with goosebumps. "Right there, just like that." She pleaded.

Emily's arousal climaxed at the sound of her name; she erupted around JJ's thigh, her own legs squeezing Jennifer's with every buck of her hips. JJ felt it, felt Emily losing herself in desire. It made her muscles clench and relax more urgently, contracting around Emily's skilled fingers. Her hands wrapped themselves in the brunette's hair, pulling desperately as she screamed in pleasure.

The world faded away as JJ leaned into Emily, both women exhausted and thoroughly satisfied. Emily's forehead rested against JJ's, her lungs struggling to find air. "I love you," she whispered, her chest heaving. "God, I love you so much, Jen."

JJ grinned as the water crashed over their bodies, relishing in the scent of their sex mixed with the bubbles of body wash coating the shower floor. "I love you too, Emily Prentiss. Even if you made me wait forever for that."

Emily smiled, landing one last kiss on JJ's lips. "I told you it would be worth the wait."

 **A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry for the two day hiatus! It was finals week, and somehow I managed to forget that I had a 20 page paper due (which I should have been working on all semester. Oops.). But classes are officially over for break and so the writing shall resume. As always, please review! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

Stumbling into the bathroom, JJ flipped a switch and squinted as light flooded her eyes. Her reflection showed that the bruises had faded; with some serious makeup, no one would notice they were there if they didn't know to look. The blonde smiled, rubbing a hand over her abdomen. For the first time in two weeks, it didn't hurt to breathe.

"Jen?" a voice called from the bedroom. "Hurry up! We're going to be late."

JJ bit her lip, suppressing a smile. It was their first day back at work, and Prentiss had been ready since 4am, pacing the house. The two agents still had over an hour before they had to leave, but Emily was anxious for JJ to get ready.

"I'm getting in now, Em." She paused, lowering her voice. "Unless you want to join me."

The tone JJ used weakened Emily's knees. The woman stuttered, "Nice try, Jareau. Get your ass in that shower. _Alone."_

* * *

Jennifer grinned, turning on the water. "Yes, ma'am."

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Rossi winked. "Welcome back, you two."

Emily nodded to the senior agent, "Thanks."

"What's it been, Princess? 3 weeks?" Morgan brushed his lips against the brunette's cheek. "It's about time. Welcome back."

JJ strolled through the glass doors behind them, getting the same ambush of greetings that Emily had just endured. She smiled, thanking everyone. "I'm just glad to be back."

Hotch peered over the bullpen from his office, "We're glad to have you." To the rest of the group, he added, "We caught a case. We'll brief on the plane. Wheels up in twenty."

Emily looked to JJ, silently seeking her reaction. She was relieved when JJ smiled and mouthed, "Let's do this."

Her shoulder was still throbbing, but the bulk of the bandages had been removed for over a week and she only needed the sling when she was up and moving for long periods of time. All in all, she was recovering much faster than the doctors had anticipated. Emily couldn't help but attribute the speed to JJ's presence. The brunette smirked and mouthed, "Well okay then."

"Talk to me, Garcia." Morgan ordered, the analyst's image filling the flat screen.

"Dirty talk?" Garcia's eyebrow rose.

Morgan chuckled. "Not unless you're planning an orgy. You're on speaker, baby doll."

Garcia grinned, suddenly aware that she was streaming. "Well if Emily and JJ are into those kind of things, it _would_ make the next girl's night rather interesting."

JJ blushed, "Uh…"

"You realize that wasn't a _no,_ right Jareau?" Rossi laughed. "We can discuss sex lives later. What can you tell us about the _case_ , Penelope?"

"All work and no play makes for a very grumpy workplace." Garcia muttered. "Okay. So your lovely flight is directed towards Albany, New York. So I hope you packed warmly."

Emily's face fell, recognizing that she only had short sleeves in her go-bag because they were easier to wear. " _Great."_ She mumbled.

Catching Emily's eye, JJ grabbed the brunette's hand. "Don't worry, I put an extra blazer and a few long-sleeve blouses in mine. Just in case."

Emily stared adoringly at the blonde, making Hotch clear his throat. "What's happening in Albany?"

"Well besides some frigid air and what I assume are rehearsals for the Nut Cracker, not a whole lot. Unless you want to count the guy walking around and drugging people at random."

"I'm sorry, did you say drugging?" Reid clarified.

"Sure did, Sherlock. Seems like there's an inconspicuous person drugging men at bars. The guys don't notice until the next morning when the lucky fellow wakes up in a hotel room with, uh…"

Hotch cut his eyes at the screen. "With what, Garcia?"

"This is where it gets weird. They wake up feeling woozy, right? Well what's the first thing you do when you wake up, gentleman?"

"Go to the bathroom?" Rossi asked.

"Right-a-mundo. And upon uh, _relieving_ themselves, the gentlemen find burn marks. On their bottoms."

Emily's head snapped up from the case file. "Hold on, did you just say-"

Garcia nodded. "Exactly. Weird, right? They wake up with some sort of electrical burn between their butt cheeks."

Morgan instinctively placed a hand over his lap, protecting his jewels. Wincing, he groaned, "Ow. What the hell is going on in Albany?"

Rossi coughed. "How many victims are we talking?"

"That have come forward? 6 in 4 months."

JJ bit her lip. "There are probably more. Who wants to go to a police station to report burn marks down there?"

"I sure as hell wouldn't." Morgan said, his pants still guarded with one arm. "I'd chalk it up to banging the wrong girl and never speak about it again."

"And these guys have _no_ recollection of meeting anyone?" Reid asked.

Garcia shook her head. "None whatsoever. Most of them last remember being at a bar and hitting on some girl. But none of the vics remember _what_ the girl looked like, or even what bar they were at."

"Do we have toxicology reports?" Hotch mumbled, flipping through the papers in front of him.

"Well vics 2 and 3 waited two days before going to the PD." Garcia said, taking a sip of her coffee. "And vics 1 and 2 tested negative for all known date-rape drugs."

"But they have to be tested within 12 hours of administration." Reid added. Counting on his fingers, he said, "If they were drugged at 10, they'd have to be tested by 10am."

Morgan grimaced. "And if you're drugged, you're probably sleeping in."

"Exactly. Toxicology screenings were run too late." Garcia confirmed. "But vics 5 through 6 all tested positive for Rohypnol, Valium, and Ativan."

Rossi muttered, "So we've got two benzos mixed with a Rohypnol. That's enough to knock out a horse."

Garcia frowned, "And one more drug was found in every vic's system."

"What was that, Garcia?" Emily asked.

"Viagra."

"Burn marks and Viagra." Morgan murmured. "What the hell?"

 **A/N: Thought I would shake up the case type this time. So? Predictions? Suggestions? Thoughts? Keep the reviews coming! As always, stay tuned. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

"I, uh..." the gentleman paused, stuttering. "Is there any way I could tell this to a guy?"

Emily smiled, trying to appease his uneasiness. "Trust me, Daniel. There's nothing you can tell me that I haven't seen or heard of before. There's no reason to be embarrassed."

Daniel fiddled with the notepad in front of him "If it's all the same to you, I really would be more comfortable talking to a guy. It's nothing against you, I mean. I just…"

Emily nodded, already rising. "No problem, I'll get another agent for you."

Morgan was waiting when Emily opened the door. "Little shy?" He asked, motioning his head towards the victim.

She shrugged. "You mind?"

Agent Morgan shook his head. "Not at all, Princess."

Daniel's relaxed as Morgan took his seat. "Thank God. A dude."

The agent grinned. "Just tell me what happened, Mr. Andrews. Then you can get out of here."

"You're going to think I'm crazy. I know the first cops did. So I was at a bar, right? I remember wanting to go to a bar, but I don't remember going there. And I remember talking to a girl. But it's like I'm thinking about something that happened ten years ago. I can remember pieces, but everything else is blurry. "

"I want you to try something for me, Daniel. Just close your eyes." Morgan waited, watching the man as he followed his orders. "Good. Now, go back to the bar. Just think about being there. All of the sounds, the smells. What do you see?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know what bar I'm at."

Morgan kept his tone even. "Don't worry about that. We'll get there later. For right now, just tell me. What do you see? What do you feel?"

Daniel closed his eyes tightly. "I uh, I'm sitting on a broken bar stool. It's wobbly."

"Okay, do you move chairs?"

He shook his head. "No, it's too crowded. There isn't another open seat."

"Look at who you're sitting next to on the left. Tell me about them."

"Uh… it's a woman, I think. Yeah. She's talking to the bar tender. Her voice is kind of irritating."

Morgan smirked. "Okay, now tell me about who you're sitting with. Do you know her?"

"No. She uh, she just sat down and started talking."

"Good. Now what does she look like?"

Daniel bit his lip. "Brunette. She's definitely a brunette. She's wearing a red shirt that looks like a ketchup bottle. And uh, I smell…" he paused. "What his that?" He said, sniffing the air. "Lavender?"

Morgan nodded. "Good job, Daniel. Do you know what you're talking about?"

"She's asking questions about work. About if I travel. And if I live with anybody."

"Did that strike you as odd?"

He grimaced. "No. I thought she wanted to go home with me."

"Okay, focus on that. Is she touching you at all? Giving you any of those signs?"

Daniel smiled. "Yeah, she keeps touching my arm." His left hand traveled to his right forearm. "And she's asking if I have an early day tomorrow."

"Do you see anything unique about her? Any birthmarks? Scars?"

Andrews squinted, his eyes eyes still closed. "Well she has a tattoo… a four leaf clover on her ring finger."

"Good job, Daniel. Now fast forward a bit. What do you remember?"

He opened his eyes. "Nothing. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in a room at the Marriot."

"When did you notice the burns?"

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "When I went to the bathroom. I woke up and had to piss real bad. So when I went, I realized I wasn't wearing my boxers under my sweatpants. And it hurt to walk. As soon as the air hit it, it burned real badly. So I looked in the mirror and saw them."

"And you can't remember anything about how they got there?"

Daniel shook his head. "No. I've been trying. But I just can't."

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Andrews. We'll be in touch." Morgan smiled sadly.

Before Andrews rose, he stopped Morgan from walking away. "I'm not crazy, right? It happened?"

"No, Daniel You're not crazy. I believe you."

* * *

"So none of them remember anything?"

Morgan and Rossi shook their heads. "Nothing too useful." Rossi said, flipping through the files. "We've got a general description, but that's it."

Reid added, "And no condoms have been found at the scenes. So the unsub is either taking them with her or not using one."

Emily bit her pen. "I don't think she's having sex with them."

JJ looked up, "What makes you think that?"

Rossi nodded, agreeing. "Me either. Those marks…. I think I know what she's doing."

Hotch focused his attention on the agent's. "And?"

Emily interrupted. "I had Garcia research what types of instruments leave burn patterns like that, and she came up with something." Seeing that the team was waiting for her to finish, she sighed. "From what she found, the burns could be from a cattle-prod type instrument."

Morgan shivered. "And what would someone do with that, hypothetically."

Rossi jumped in this time. "That's what I was thinking, actually. Coroners and MEs use an instrument like that to…well, awaken the dead if you know what I mean."

Reid's eyes narrowed. "I don't follow."

Emily tried to suppress a small smile. "He means that it's used to stimulate a certain body part. When a guy passes away unexpectedly and his wife wants to preserve his sperm for the future, an ME and stimulate the production by using a strong electrical current."

"So you're thinking that this woman drugs her victims and forces them to have an erection using this…machine?" Hotch asked incredulously.

"Yup." Rossi said, matter of factly. "And taking their sperm."

"You've got to be kidding me." Morgan murmured, his arm back over his lap.

"It gets better." Emily grinned. I think we should have someone go under cover. Use them as bait and see if we can't draw her out."

Hotch agreed. "And quickly. Tonight, preferably."

Everyone's attention turned to Morgan, who was still squirming uncomfortably. His face fell as he recognized the teams intention. "Oh now you've got to be kidding me." He sighed. "Fine."


	18. Chapter 18

"Remember Derek, don't actually drink anything that anyone buys you." Emily frowned, smoothing his collar.

Morgan mumbled, "Well where's the fun in that?"

Quickly, JJ smacked the agent across the head. "Look happier, will you?" She grumbled. "You're supposed to be charming and charismatic, not an angstier version of a hormonal teenager."

Reid's lips twinged with a laugh.

" _You_ want to do this, Pretty Boy? Because we can trade!"

Spencer's smile disappeared. "No, that's okay."

Morgan strapped his Glock to an ankle holster and grimaced. "Well, here goes nothing. Let's hope she's here."

* * *

"How's your shoulder?" JJ whispered, trying to keep her concern from the other agents.

Emily brushed her lips against the blonde's cheek, "About as good as your rib cage." Smirking, she added, "And I know you would _tell_ me if it was hurting, right?"

JJ had been trying to ignore the throbbing in her abdomen all day, but each breath was becoming more jagged and painful. "Of course." She smiled. "Just like you'd tell me if your arm were killing you." She had noticed Emily wince a few hours back when the brunette had tried picking up her jacket with her left hand. Ever since, Emily had favored her arm and was unusually pale and quiet.

She smiled. "Of course."

The static on the radio interrupted the agents. Morgan's voice suddenly became clear as he explained to a woman in a leopard print dress that he was a pharmaceutical rep. The young woman laughed at one of Morgan's jokes, gently touching his shoulder.

Emily panned the surveillance camera in to an angle that served the Vera Bradley bag slung across her chair.

JJ instructed. "Morgan, get her to shift a bit. Make her lean back or something so the purse opens." This was the ninth woman of the night and JJ was getting tired of Morgan's cookie-cutter pick up lines.

Morgan draped his arm around the redhead, pulling her body into his and whispering something in her ear. The woman feigned embarrassment by slapping him playfully across the shoulder.

With a smile, she stood and said, "Let me go get us a few drinks. Whatever you've been sipping this entire time can't possibly be fresh anymore."

Morgan nodded, but more so at his hidden camera than his date.

Emily watched as she scooped her purse from the chair and ambled over to the bar. Rossi, Hotch, and Reid had already left the van; they were just waiting on Emily and JJ's call to move in.

"Em, look!" JJ pointed at the screen. The woman had bent over the bar counter and was whispering in the bartender's ear. The man nodded and handed her two drinks. Both woman noticed the wink he gave her, though, and the way he cautiously handed her the glass in the left.

Emily radioed, "I'm pretty sure the bartender in area 2 just slipped something in one of the drinks."

"Got it." Hotch answered, the team still unmoving.

Morgan glanced at the camera with a slight nod to let the agents know he had heard them.

"Took you long enough," he whispered to the redhead on her return. "I was beginning to think you left me."

"Trust me, handsome, our night is _just_ getting started." The woman beamed, pushing his glass forward. "Go ahead, drink some. It'll help you loosen up."

Morgan flashed a smile and put the glass to his lips, pretending to swallow. It was some sort of whiskey, but it smelled just fine. "Thank you, Ms. Brazen. Now why don't we get our of here and go someplace a little more quiet?"

JJ called to their leader, "Hotch, he's leading her into a trap. I think he's trying to get an invite to her room."

The click on the radio followed by dead air told them he understood.

Emily unconsciously rubbed her throbbing shoulder as her auburn eyes stared at the screen. JJ watched the brunette silently, using the moment to massage the tense muscles in Emily's neck.

She moaned at the feel of JJ's hands on her skin, goosebumps shooting down her spine.

JJ leaned into Emily so that her lips brushed her girlfriend's ear. "How's that?"

Emily smiled, savoring the scent of Jen's perfume. "Perfect."

"Shit, Morgan." JJ snapped back to reality. "Where did he go?"

The two people had disappeared from their cameras' view. Emily radioed, "Morgan, we're blind. But we've got audio."

Morgan subtly asked, "Rachel, what room number are we looking for? I left my glasses in the car and I feel like I missed it."

"Don't worry, honey. It's right up here to the left. 1147." She bit her lip. "Although I bet you're sexy as fuck in a pair of glasses."

JJ gagged as Morgan retorted, "Especially when they're _all_ I'm wearing."

As the redhead fumbled with her key, Morgan feigned a yawn. He stumbled through the doorway, his chest smashing into the mirrored wall.

Emily tensed, her hand reaching for JJ's.

"It's okay, he's just faking." JJ reassured her.

"Are you okay, Xander?" The woman asked, guiding the agent to a bed.

"Yeah. I'm just tired for some reason." He murmured, the words incoherent.

"Hotch, we may have a problem. Morgan is slurring. He could be leading her on, but I'm worried." JJ called.

"Where are they?" Rossi's voice answered. "We followed what Aaron thought was Morgan, but apparently tall, dark and bald is a more common MO than you'd think."

"Room 1147, west wing." Emily bellowed. The redhead's voice floated through her headset. " _Don't worry, just relax. You won't remember any if this in the morning."_

Emily looked to JJ, praying to hear Morgan respond.

"He's not faking, Rossi. Hurry!"

Hotch barked, "We're on the northeast wing. There's no way we're going to make it there in the next 5 minutes; I can't even find the goddamn stairs . Cover us."

Immediately, JJ and Emily holstered their guns and sprinted from the van.

Meanwhile, the redhead began undressing Morgan. She started with his belt before loosening his tie. He was completely still, his eyes closed.

Garcia rang through Emily's ear. "Left! Go left! Okay, now take the stairs to your right." The two women did as they were told, jumping the steps three at a time. "It's straight ahead to the left, about 50 yards down." Penelope cried. "Be careful!"

Rachel Brazen was oblivious to the sound of impending footsteps. Instead, she was distracted by the gun she has found strapped to Morgan's leg. Her heart dropped into her stomach as she searched his pockets for a badge. "Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Next, she found the headset hidden in his ear.

Emily and JJ surrounded the door. JJ nodded to the brunette as she screamed, "FBI!" Emily kicked sharply against the door, its frame splintering with a thunderous _crack_.

Hotch's earpiece filled with the sound of gunfire. He glanced at Rossi, who had already flown past them. Suddenly, the radio was quiet.


	19. Chapter 19

"Prentiss! Jareau!" Hotch called frantically over the radio. "Do you copy?"

The team was still a floor and three corridors away. Garcia barked directions in Reid's ear while Rossi and the team leader followed. Hotch's call was met with silence. "Garcia, get medics to 1147. Now!"

* * *

JJ couldn't breathe. Her lungs desperately tried to expand but couldn't find any air to inflate with. She watched helplessly as Emily tackled the redhead, fighting for her gun.

Emily knew JJ was collapsed against the wall, but instinct drove the adrenaline rushing through her veins. If she fired at Brazen, she risked hitting Morgan- who was passed out on the bed. Emily didn't have a clean shot. Instead, she lunged, wrapping both arms around the woman's shoulders and tackling her to the floor.

Emily landed on her injured arm, but ignored the searing pain as Brazen attempted to regain control of the gun. The women wrestled for it, Emily's own firearm ten feet away. Brazen saw the blood that had begun to soak the brunette's shit and used her elbow to punch Emily's shoulder. She yelped as Brazen managed to contort herself so that she was on top of Emily, the gun now in her possession and pressed against the agent's forehead.

The sound of JJ's hysteric scream pushed another course of adrenaline through Emily's blood stream. She head-butted the redhead so that a crack sounded across the room.

Brazen fell backward, her finger squeezing the trigger as she collapsed.

Emily dodged the rush of air whizzing past her face and rolled to gain control of the redhead. Brazen squeezed off another round, her vision too fuzzy to aim for anything other than the figure diving towards her. Emily knocked the gun from her hands, landing a fist sharply against the woman's jaw.

Brazen retaliated by biting the agents forearm and kicking her in the ribs with a knee. Emily winced but continued fighting, punching the woman across the face.

Hotch and Rossi blew through the door, their guns drawn and aimed at the duo wrestling on the floor. Hotch tried to get a clear shot but couldn't; Prentiss and the redhead were moving too much. Rossi glided over and retrieved Brazen's abandoned pistol.

"She's not armed!" Emily panted, avoiding the woman's fist. "A little help would be great." She dodged another blow, but couldn't evade another kick to the ribs.

"Prentiss, move!" Hotch commanded, his gun trained on the redhead.

Emily tried to retreat but Brazen pulled the brunette's body back onto hers, using Emily as a shield.

She struggled to breathe as Rachel's arm wrapped around her throat. Suddenly, a knife appeared and pressed into Emily's vest. "Hotch!" She cried. "Help!"

"Rachel Brazen, that's a federal agent!" Rossi bellowed. "Stop resisting and put your hands up!"

Brazen laughed and again tried to stab Emily. The blade punctured her Kevlar vest before Rachel pulled it out and jabbed it into the agents already-bleeding shoulder.

Emily screamed and collapsed against the woman, blood pouring over them both.

A hot echoed through the air as JJ fired her gun. Rachel sunk back into the carpet, releasing her hold on the brunette. Hotch and Rossi both approached cautiously, intently watching Rachel for any sign of movement.

Emily rolled off, clutching her shoulder with a shaking hand. "Thank God." She sighed, letting the world fade away.

* * *

"Good shot, JJ." Rossi nodded, clasping an arm around the blonde's back. "How are you holding up?"

Agent Jareau glared at both men. They were standing in Emily's hospital room, waiting for the agent to return from x-ray. "I wouldn't have had to take it of one of you had helped her." JJ was still furious that the men hadn't intervened.

Hotch grimaced. "I couldn't get a shot."

"Then why didn't you jump in there, at least?"

Rossi shrugged. "It was Aaron's call. But it wouldn't have gone much further, JJ. I promise."

The blonde shook her head, dismissing their apologies. Her own abdomen was tightly wrapped with an ace bandage; the bullet had lodged itself in her vest, bruising her already sore ribs.

Reid popped into the room, smiling. "Morgan's awake."

During the fiasco, Reid had gone back to the bar to apprehend the bar tender before he heard about the battle upstairs and bolted.

Rossi nodded. "Good. Is he okay?"

"Yes. They're keeping him overnight to be safe, but the doctor said he'd be fine." He glanced around. "Where's Emily?"

JJ answered, "X-ray."

"Why?"

JJ looked to Hotch and Rossi. "You want to explain it?"

Rossi sighed. "She got into a fight with the unsub, and they're making sure nothing is broken."

Reid picked up on the tension between the agents in the room. "Am I missing something?"

JJ glared. "The fight wouldn't have happened if one of them had stepped in. Emily was stabbed before I managed to take a shot."

The silence was cut off by a nurse knocking on the doorframe. "Everyone watch out." She ordered, wheeling the bed back into the room.

Emily was somewhat sedated, but whimpered softly at the throttling of the bed. JJ took her hand, bringing it to her lips, making Reid's eyes widen.

Rossi chuckled. "I guess JJ didn't tell you they're dating?"

Reid stumbled over his words. "No, but that's uh… good?"

JJ ignored his awkwardness and sat down beside her girlfriend. Man, did it feel good to sit.

"We'll be back in a bit, JJ. I'm going to go check on Morgan." Rossi asked gently. Do you need anything?"

She shook her head. "Thanks, guys."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, a doctor softly tapped the woman's shoulder to wake her.

"Agent?" He said. "I just reviewed the x-rays and nothing is broken. She's going to be pretty sore- well, you are too, actually. But she'll be fine with a few days of rest. She can go home whenever she wakes up."

JJ smiled gratefully. Nothing sounded better than going back to the hotel for a warm shower and a soft place to lay down. "Thank you, Doctor."

He nodded and added, "there will be a few prescriptions in the discharge paperwork for you both. Just s few things for pain and an antibiotic for Emily."

"What does she need that for?" JJ asked, suddenly more alert.

"It's just a precaution to ward off any chance of infection with her shoulder."

She sighed a breath of relief. "Okay. Thank you."


	20. Chapter 20

"And you're sure there's nothing you need?" Rossi asked, obviously being pushed out the day Agent Jareau.

Exhausted, JJ forced a smile. "What else could we need? You already brought over half that Italian place and enough prescriptions to survive an apocalypse." The blonde laughed. "Go, we're set here." Rossi continued staring. "I mean it! Go! I promise, I'll call if I think of anything."

He put his hands in the air. "I'm going, I'm going! Sheesh." Rossi gently kissed Jareau on the cheek. "My phone will be on and charged all night."

JJ nodded appreciatively.

"And JJ?" Rossi paused. "No morning jogs, capiche?"

JJ grinned as he winked. "Good night, Dave."

She closed the door softly so that the lock barely made a click. Emily was already fast asleep, sprawled on both sides of the bed. JJ towered over the mattress and gingerly brushed back the brunette's auburn hair. Emily stirred, nuzzling into JJ's touch.

"Everyone's gone, honey. Why don't you wake up for a minute so you can eat?" JJ glanced over at the stack of take out containers spilling over the table's edge.

Emily grumbled but did as she was asked. Rubbing her eyes, she whispered "What time is it?"

"About to be 7 o'clock." JJ reached for a plate of spaghetti. "Rossi brought Italian for us."

She frowned. "I miss Penelope. She knows that post-hospital food is always Chinese."

JJ grinned, rolling her eyes. "We'll send him a memo. Here." She placed a luke-warm container on the agent's lap. "Eat so you can take your medicine."

Emily's gaze was glued to the woman. "Sit with me." She pleaded.

JJ grimaced, knowing that if she sat downs he wasn't going to be able to get back up. "Let me change first." Jareau negotiated. "Then I'll come share your plate with you."

The brunette nodded, satisfied. The noodles about fell from her mouth as she watched JJ strip. Man, did she have a gorgeous girlfriend. A familiar feeling pulsed between her legs. Her eyes widened in shock, however, as JJ peeled a tank top over her arms. Fresh bruises were painted over the faded ones, her ribs obviously struggling to breathe with every raspy breath.

"Jen… oh my God." Emily cried, setting the plate on a nightstand. "Baby, why didn't you tell me?" She threw the comforter back, climbing out of bed. "Come here, let me help you."

Softly, Emily placed both hands around the woman's hips, pulling her into her body. JJ let herself melt into Emily's arms, careful not to hit her shoulder. Emily kissed JJ tenderly, running a hand up her spine.

JJ let herself be guided to the bed, where Emily made her sit down. Gingerly, she finished undressing the blonde, subtly looking for any other injuries. Emily sighed with relief as she concluded that JJ's only trauma was on her rib cage. She pulled her favorite, totally worn-out Yale t-shirt from her bag and slipped it over JJ's head. "Do you want shorts?" She asked.

JJ shook her head, content to wear only Emily's shirt and a pair of panties.

Emily smiled. "Okay, come on. Let's get into bed." She lifted JJ with her uninsured arm and helped her under the blankets. The brunette grabbed the bag of prescriptions and handed her girlfriend a painkiller and steroid before swallowing her own antibiotic and Percocet.

JJ stared longingly at the styrofoam contained of spaghetti. Emily laughed and climbed back into bed, placing the plate between them. Both women inhaled the food before collapsing against the pillows.

"Tomorrow will be better, right?" JJ yawned, wincing at the searing pain in her lungs.

Emily kissed JJ's forehead. "Of course, my love. Every day I spend with you is a little better than the day before it."

* * *

"Emily, wake up!" JJ screamed as the brunette thrashed in bed. "Em, honey, wake up!"

Her eyes were forced shut, her body contorting against the mattress. In her head replayed the scene from earlier, except in this version JJ wasn't wearing a vest. Her lifeless eyes stared at Emily, piercing her soul. She screamed again, her voice thundering through the walls.

"Em, baby, please. Come back. I'm right here." JJ pleaded, holding Emily in her arms. "I'm right here."

The door clicked as Rossi threw it open, his gun drawn.

"Don't shoot, Dave!" JJ cried. "It's just a nightmare."

Rossi nodded and holstered his gun in the waistband of his boxers. "How long?"

JJ frowned, "Maybe five minutes? She won't snap out of it."

He nodded again and went to the bathroom, returning with a glass of cold water and a towel. He threw the towel against JJ to shield her as the glass poured over Emily's face.

She jolted awake, her lungs frantically trying to re-inflate. Emily clung to JJ, bawling in inconsolable sobs.

Rossi looked on helplessly, knowing his presence wouldn't help the situation. "I'll check back in a bit, JJ." He whispered, backing out of the room.

JJ held Emily as desperately as the woman clung to her. "It's okay, Em." She soothed. "It's okay. No one's going to hurt you. I promise."

Emily continued crying, whispering, "But you died." Into JJ's chest.

"Oh, honey." She melted. "I'm here. I'm not dead. I'm right here, Em. Always."

Emily quieted quickly, collapsing into JJ as the blonde's reassuring words lulled her to sleep. "I'm right here" echoed in her head as the dreams began to swirl.

JJ smiled, feeling the brunette's body relax. The way the two were laying was incredibly painful, but she couldn't stand the thought of releasing Emily, so she ignored it (and the drenched mattress) and let herself drift back to sleep.

* * *

"What is it?" JJ asked, peering in at Emily through the bathroom's doorway as she towel-dryer her hair.

Emily blinked. "My mother."

"What did she want?" Jen asked, wrapping the towel around her neck. "Oh no, did someone tell her about us?"

Elizabeth Prentiss was an ambassador, and an incredibly conservative one at that. "I don't know. She just left s voicemail saying she'd be waiting at our house when I got home."

"Well, if she's in the house, she knows." JJ frowned, putting an arm around "Emily." The pictures in the living room give it away."

Emily threw herself back on the bed. "Can we just stay here? Become New Yorkers?"

"You couldn't pull off the accent, so I'm going to make that a hard no." JJ kissed Emily. "Don't worry, whatever happens, were in this together."

 **A/N: So? What are you thinking? How do you all think the meeting between the wommen and the ambassador will go? Predictions? Suggestions? As always, stay tuned! ;)**


End file.
